La Carta
by GatoCurioso
Summary: Otome - Natsuki recibe una carta que la separara por completo de Shizuru, ¿lograran superar este problema? ¿Natsuki reconocerá a tiempo sus sentimientos? - Capítulo 12 - ¡Terminado!


**LA CARTA**

FANFIC SHIZNAT

AUTOR: GATOCURIOSO

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de este fanfic, al igual que Mai Otome HiME, historia en la que se basa, pertenecen a Sunrise, solo los tomo prestados para escribir._

_ACLARACIONES: Este fanfic es 100% Yuri (Relación chica – chica) con un alto contenido lemon (Contenido sexualmente explícito en cierto grado), leer bajo su propia responsabilidad._

_Es importante decir que este fanfic está basado en Mai Otome HiME, por lo cual se hace indispensable haber visto la serie primero, incluyendo sus especiales. Es recomendable también, haber visto Mai HiME, pues en algunas partes de la historia se hacen pequeñas referencias de esta serie. Otro elemento necesario para comprender la trama es conocer los CD Dramas más populares de Mai Otome HiME, "Las Memorias de Shizuru Viola" y "Cuando Nao y Natsuki están a solas"._

_Bueno, no siendo más espero que disfruten el fanfic._

_Atentamente,_

GatoCurioso

* * *

**Parte I:**

**LA CARTA**

PRÓLOGO

- Detrás de ti – Escuchó Natsuki mientras estaba en la calurosa pelea por recuperar la escuela, volteó rápidamente, y vio como un soldado le apuntaba, se vio desesperada, ese hombre seguro acertaría, y nadie podía hacer nada, pero de pronto, el hombre cayó inconsciente dejando detrás de él a Shizuru

- Cielos, Natsuki, nunca escuchas lo que te digo – Dijo a modo de regañina Shizuru.

- ¡Shizuru! - La expresión de alegría de Natsuki era indescriptible, corrió a su encuentro con Shizuru, y sin poder evitarlo siquiera, se lanzó a abrazarla como si su vida dependiera de ello, todo a su alrededor desapareció, y como un impulso terminó besando a Shizuru, se sintió tan feliz cuando ésta le correspondió, que su corazón cada vez palpitaba más fuerte.

Después de un largo beso, Natsuki se percató que estaban en un lugar diferente, estaban en una cama, iniciaron el beso de nuevo, un beso muy pasional, lleno de deseo, de amor, de sed de la otra, un beso muy profundo. La ropa se fue poco a poco, casi imperceptiblemente, y ahora Natsuki estaba completamente entregada a las caricias y besos de Shizuru, era una sensación única, nunca se había sentido tan feliz, Shizuru la hacía sentirse especial, además el tocar y recorrer el muy bien delineado cuerpo de Shizuru era increíble.

Shizuru hacía que Natsuki sintiera pequeñas corrientes de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, un placer torturante. Al parecer, después de un rato de estar así, al fin Shizuru había decidido darle a Natsuki lo que tanto necesitaba, pero un ruido molesto no la dejaba disfrutar del todo

- ¿Qué suena? – Preguntó Natsuki con algo de fastidio

- Tu despertador, amor – Le respondió dulcemente Shizuru

- No te entiendo, ¿Cómo mi despertador? Es de noche

- Ya debes despertar Natsuki – Shizuru dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco al rostro de Natsuki para darle un beso – Adiós

Natsuki abrió los ojos, recordando aún lo sucedido en su sueño, apagó el despertador, pero siguió en la cama

- Ya no se cuantas veces he soñado eso – Dijo al aire, como si no quisiera entender las connotaciones de ese sueño – Pero que estupidez, a mí no me gusta Shizuru, no de esa forma, es solo un sueño – Trató de convencerse a sí misma.

Si, muchas veces había tenido ese sueño, trataba de ignorarlo y seguir con su vida normal, ¡Porque Shizuru no le gustaba!, Si de algo estaba segura era de eso. Y tal como todos los días, olvidaría el sueño y se arreglaría para trabajar, pero lo que Natsuki no pensó es todos los días no son iguales.

CAPÍTULO 1

- Es una carta - Dice la secretaria con una cara muy amable

– Muchas gracias – Le responde la directora y entra por la puerta de la oficina como todos los días junto con la persona más cercana a ella, el tercer pilar, Shizuru Viola.

- Ara, Natsuki ¿No la vas a leer?

– No Shizuru, no puede ser muy importante, ni siquiera tiene remitente, mira – le responde Natsuki con algo de nervios, mientras le muestra una de las caras de la carta.

Luego de un rato Shizuru decide salir de la oficina después de haber tomado el té, a tratar con las estudiantes, se sorprende mucho cuando Natsuki le responde con una voz extraña – Que tengas suerte, y salúdalas a todas de mi parte – Cuando generalmente ponía una expresión de niña mimada si Shizuru hacía eso y a veces volteaba la cara. Shizuru nunca se podía enojar por eso, pues sabía que Natsuki esta evitando que ella viera su cara de avergonzada. Después de esa extraña respuesta Shizuru sale de la oficina y muy pronto olvida el incidente.

- Si te interesas por Shizuru-Oneesama entonces debes abrir este sobre directora – Era lo que decía la carta en la cara que no le había mostrado a Shizuru, no podía abrirla delante de ella, así que cuando Shizuru decidió salir fue un alivio, inmediatamente la abrió, decía – Shizuru-Oneesama sufrió muchísimo cuando la capturaron. Directora, le envío este vídeo, donde usted misma podrá ver lo que probablemente Shizuru-Oneesama no le ha contado – Natsuki se quedo impresionada con lo que encontró escrito, ¡Lo que Shizuru había sufrido! Sentía un gran dolor en el pecho de solo pensarlo, después de todo Shizuru había sido capturada para que ella pudiera escapar.

– Pero, ¿Quién escribió esto?, Además un vídeo - Ella no sabía que pensar todo era muy extraño, pero no pudo resistirlo, tomo el disco y lo metió en su computadora, lo que se demoro en leerlo la PC fue poco, pero para ella fue una eternidad, finalmente abrió, estaba Shizuru en una alcoba mientras hablaba con una coral

- ¿Quién es esa…? ¡Tomoe Margarite!

- La verdad – Pensó Natsuki - Es que las condiciones de Shizuru no eran malas

El vídeo no tenía audio, aunque realmente no importaba, pero de pronto la escena se hizo extraña

- ¿Pero qué esta haciendo esa mocosa? ¡No puede ser!, Ah seguro Shizu… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estas ahí sin hacer nada?...

Cuando el vídeo terminó las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Natsuki sin que ella pudiera hacer nada - Pero ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué lloro? Después de todo soy yo quien no ha dejado que la relación avance, pero tampoco que desaparezca no me he decidido, es como si no hubiera nada, he sido yo quien ha estado jugando con ella, no tenía porque serme fiel, ¡Pero ha dicho tantas veces que me ama y aun así…! No, además ella siempre esta coqueteando con las alumnas este resultado es a causa de eso – Natsuki no sabía que hacer ¿Podía culpar a Shizuru o no? ¿Era entonces su culpa? Por una ventana vio que Shizuru se aproximaba, no podía dejar que la viera así, y no tenía nada claro como para enfrentarla, no supo que hacer y al final terminó por esconderse debajo del escritorio.

Shizuru abrió la puerta y dijo – Hola mi Natsuki – Natsuki quien ya se estaba calmando de nuevo sintió como bajaban las lágrimas de sus ojos

– Ara, ¿Y Natsuki? – Shizuru salió de la oficina y de nuevo le preguntó a la secretaria quien se quedo muy sorprendida al no ver a la directora

Shizuru entró diciendo - ¿Cómo te has escapado esta vez Natsuki? – Mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de la directora con una taza de té en la mano

– Me pregunto ¿Por qué tienes esta foto sobre tu escritorio Natsuki? ¿Es por mi o por Mai-san? ¿O acaso por las dos?

Natsuki había olvidado que estaba escondida y al tratar de levantarse se golpeó en la cabeza, tuvo que taparse la boca para que no se escuchara su grito de dolor

– Ah Natsuki, ¿Dónde estás? y sobre todo ¿Con quién? – Los injustificados celos de Shizuru le dieron una idea, ir a ver a la única amiga con quien podría hablar de eso, Mai.

Shizuru estuvo un largo rato en la oficina, y como se fue después de la secretaria, Natsuki pudo salir inmediatamente, tomando un auto y yendo a toda velocidad, eran las 8:30 p.m., pero Natsuki no se percató de que Shizuru la vio en el estacionamiento tomando el auto - ¿Qué pasa Natsuki, como fue que saliste del edificio poco después que yo y además vas a toda velocidad en un auto? – Shizuru estuvo tentada a seguirla pero se sintió tan mal que cuando se dio cuenta ya la había perdido de vista.

Natsuki llegó a donde estaba Mai después de una hora de conducir y tocó desesperadamente, Mai salió con cara desconcertada, y cuando la vio se quedo perpleja

- ¡Natsuki!

– Sí, sí, soy yo Mai, ahora ven debo hablar a solas contigo – Como Mikoto se había quedado dormida y viendo la cara de Natsuki de ansiedad y tristeza, Mai no se opuso y fueron detrás de la casa a un árbol cercano.

- ¿Qué pasa Natsuki? ¿Por qué traes esa cara de angustia? Dime – Natsuki sabía que siempre podía contar con Mai, aun así no se sentía feliz revelando sus secretos.

Después de contarle todo lo que ocurrió Natsuki suspiró - Estoy muy confundida y no se que hacer, y encima de todo te ríes de mi tristeza – Mai la miro suavemente

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me ría de que te escondiste debajo de tu escritorio? Jajaja, pero ya hablando en serio, creo que se que haré

- ¿Qué harás? ¿Cómo me ayuda...? – Natsuki fue interrumpida por una gran cachetada de Mai – Oye Mai ¿Qué te pasa, estás tomada o qué? si no me lo explicas ahora te…

- ¿Aún no lo has notado Natsuki? ¡Y mira que después de tanto tiempo!, La última vez que nos vimos no te lo pregunte pues asumí que habías madurado, y habías dejado de negar la verdad – Natsuki olvidó por completo lo del golpe e intento entender a que se refería su amiga

- ¿De qué hablas Mai? – Por más que intentaba Natsuki seguía confundida

– ¿En serio quieres que te lo diga? Siempre Shizuru-san y yo debemos hacer todo por ti

– Cállate – Respondió Natsuki

– Pues bueno, Natsuki tú siempre has estado enamorada de tú "Shizuru-Oneesama" – La última frase tenía cierto tono de burla

- ¿Qué estás loca Mai? Ahora si estoy segura de que estas bebida o te golpeaste la cabeza - Mai la miraba de manera compasiva

- ¿Aún lo seguirás negando? ¿Por qué te afecto tanto todo esto? ¿Por qué no dejaste que Shizuru-san fuera mi Oneesama? ¿Por qué el día de la graduación de ella estabas a punto de llorar, pero cuando dijeron que sería uno de los pilares, saltaste de felicidad? Tienes miedo a que se aleje de ti ¿Cierto?, eso es amor directora

– ¡Mai no me llames así! – Dijo fuertemente, pero poco a poco suavizó su tono - Ahora veo porque te extrañe tanto, definitivamente parece que me conoces mejor de lo que yo misma

– Yo conozco a alguien que te conoce aún más – Dijo Mai con un tono gracioso, mientras Natsuki estaba roja y sin poder defenderse.

-¿Qué harás ahora? – Preguntó Mai

- Aún no puedo verla a los ojos sin imaginar esa escena, ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Ella no se resistió – Mai de nuevo la miró como si fuera una niña pequeña

– Por eso te dije que debes hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, además, ¿No crees que fue esa niña la que te envió el vídeo? ¿Le dejaras el camino libre?

– No, claro que no – Respondió seria

- ¿Cuándo lo harás? ¿Cuándo hablaras con Shizuru-san?

– Mai no me presiones, pero te aseguro que lo haré esta semana, es que aún debo ordenar mis ideas

– Muy bien Natsuki pero si esta semana no lo haces yo misma buscare a Shizuru-san y le diré todo, ¿ok?

– No te atreverías ¿O si? Te mato Mai

- ¿Qué crees? ¿Lo haría o no? No lo sé

– De acuerdo entiendo la amenaza Mai, sé que lo harías, no te preocupes hablare con ella esta semana, además después te contare lo sucedido, aunque no se porque lo hago si terminas por reírte de mi

– Es un mal necesario Natsuki – Le respondió Mai con una cara seria pero un tono de burla.

Era increíblemente tarde, alrededor de la1 a.m., había estado hablando con Mai durante mucho tiempo, y además el camino de regreso. Natsuki vivía en Garderobe, como era de esperarse de la directora, en una hermosa casa atrás del edificio principal del colegio, la casa era enorme, una mansión, pero allí también vivían Miss Maria, Yukariko-san, Youko-san, y los pilares, es decir también Shizuru, así que como no quería ver a nadie entró suavemente quitándose los zapatos, cuando iba por la sala una luz se encendió y se escuchó – Ara, Natsuki ¿Quieres un poco de agua? – Natsuki se quedo estática, como una estatua, y con una expresión muy graciosa en su rostro

– Shi zuu ruu… - Shizuru soltó una risita al ver la expresión de Natsuki, pero sus ojos estaban tristes, pues Natsuki había desaparecido todo el día de una manera muy extraña. Natsuki pensaba en como Shizuru le había podido preguntar eso, de esa forma, como si fuera lo más natural. Shizuru seguía actuando normalmente, pero no Natsuki, quien se escabulló rápidamente sin responder a la pregunta.

Natsuki evadió a Shizuru durante tres días, pero hoy era sábado, ya se estaba acabando lo semana y por ende su plazo, el día anterior Shizuru dándose cuenta de que Natsuki la evadía, dejo de ir a la oficina, pero ese día Natsuki le mando a llamar, y claro Shizuru estaba realmente sorprendida cuando recibió el recado.

CAPÍTULO 2

- Natsuki ha estado muy ocupada como para verme últimamente ¿No? – A pesar del tono típico de Shizuru, emanaban algo de tristeza estas palabras

– No, la verdad es que te he estado evitando Shizuru, aunque eso tú ya lo sabes ¿Verdad? – Shizuru se quedo impactada, no solo de las palabras de Natsuki, sino también de su tono frío y tajante

– Pero de eso hablaremos después Shizuru, la verdad te mande a llamar por la carta que me llego hace algunos días – Shizuru de pronto se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, ¡La carta!, Recordó a Natsuki con algo de nervios, y luego la actitud extraña, después de eso desapareció, y la volvió a ver en la madrugada, y los días siguientes Natsuki la había estado evitando, claro era la carta, ¡Como había olvidado ese detalle! – Shizuru, Shizuru, ¡Shizuruuuuuu!

El grito de Natsuki la trajo a la tierra, pero de nuevo Natsuki estaba siendo tan dura, casi cruel con ella, aun así Shizuru no pudo evitar preguntar – Sí, sí, la carta ¿Qué decía la carta Natsuki? ¿Dime es algo importante? – Shizuru sin darse cuenta se había acercado a Natsuki intentando poner su mano en la mejilla de ésta, pero en un acto reflejo Natsuki había evitado que la tocara, gritando ¡No!1

Shizuru agacho la mirada, y de nuevo sus ojos perdieron brillo - Shizuru, la verdad es que si, es algo muy importante para mí, no se que tanto lo sea para ti, pero necesito que lo veas también

– Lo que es importante para Natsuki es importante para mí

– La verdad no estoy tan segura de eso Shizuru, bueno te la dejaré encima de mi escritorio, por favor usa la computadora para ver el vídeo, yo la verdad no podría quedarme aquí mientras la lees y ves el vídeo, además es bastante largo, te dejare algo de tiempo para que pienses un poco antes de que hablemos, de hoy no puede pasar Shizuru, así que por favor espérame aquí volveré en una hora

– Claro Natsuki, ¿Por qué crees que no lo haría? – Natsuki soltó una risita triste, mientras pensaba como Shizuru no tenía idea de lo que vería.

Natsuki salió de la oficina, como estaba tan ansiosa fue inmediatamente a la cafetería, necesitaba emplear la hora, porque sino los nervios la consumirían. Shizuru tomó el sobre, y de lejos vio unas letras – Ah Natsuki me has engañado, dijiste que no tenía remitente – Cuando leyó aquello sacó rápidamente el contenido, un disco y una hoja pequeña, después de leer la nota se desesperó – No puede ser, jajaja, es imposible, como podría haber un vídeo, esto no esta pasando verdad Tomoe – Cuando dijo el nombre de aquella chica, su semblante daba miedo, era como si se hubiese transformado en una persona completamente diferente. Tomó el CD y lo introdujo en la PC, mientras esperaba, con los dedos golpeaba el escritorio, cuando el vídeo empezó entonces Shizuru se dio cuenta de que su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

- Natsuki ha visto todo esto, yo siempre quise olvidar este asunto sobre todo por mi Natsuki, y ahora que ella lo sabe todo no se que le voy a decir – Shizuru había malgastado mucho tiempo sollozando y dando vueltas por la oficina, estaba realmente desesperada, como nunca, la situación estaba fuera de sus manos, y eso jamás le había sucedido, de pronto se acerco a su escritorio y abrió el último cajón - ¿Quién diría que esto me iba a servir algún día? - Era el regalo de uno de los tantos diplomáticos con los que había que tratado, una botella del sake más fino, sirvió en una de las tazas que acostumbraba usar para tomar té, y se lo bebió a fondo blanco, eso le bajo un poco los nervios, pero cuando miró el reloj se dio cuenta que ya había pasado una hora y unos minutos desde que Natsuki había salido, y de pronto tocaron la puerta

- Shizuru voy a entrar – Era Natsuki sin duda alguna, Shizuru respondió

– Espérame un momento por favor, Natsuki – Tomó la botella y la guardo de nuevo, además se secó las lágrimas, y reacomodo la expresión de su cara – Por favor pasa, además esta es tu oficina después de todo. Cuando Natsuki entro Shizuru dijo – Sobre esto Natsuki, la verdad yo… - Su voz denotaba mucha tristeza

- Cállate – Gritó Natsuki en un tono muy fuerte, luego lo suavizó hasta un punto apenas audible – Yo hablaré primero Shizuru – Shizuru no entendía, ¿Qué le diría Natsuki?, era ella quien debía hablar y explicar las cosas ¿No? O acaso le diría que no se esforzara pues de ninguna manera la perdonaría, o ¿Qué no quería volver a verla? - Deja de hacer suposiciones y escúchame Shizuru – Era como si Natsuki le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Shizuru la miró fijamente esforzándose mucho por mantener la mirada, y entonces fue Natsuki quien la bajo – La verdad es que ahora tengo claro porque he extrañado tanto a Mai

- ¿Qué cosa me estas diciendo Natsuki? ¿A qué viene esto? – Dijo algo molesta

- ¡Escúchame Shizuru! Déjame terminar

– Lo siento Natsuki

– Veras, las cosas no son como te las imaginas, yo, después que saliste aquel día, abrí el sobre inmediatamente y pues… Vi todo el vídeo

– Perdóname Natsuki yo…

- ¿Me permites terminar? – Shizuru bajo la mirada y asintió suavemente

– La verdad es que ver eso me afecto mucho, no lo puedo negar – Shizuru se sonrojó un poco, pero esta no era el momento para sentirse feliz por los dulces celos de Natsuki

– No supe que hacer, y entonces espere el momento adecuado para hablar con mi gran amiga, Mai, lo que te decía, extrañe este tiempo a Mai porque es la persona que me dice las cosas que quizás, yo no veo tan claramente, o que quiero negar, siempre fue así, parece que me conoce mejor que yo misma

– Yo también soy tu amiga, ¿No Natsuki? – La pregunta denotaba ansiedad

– No Shizuru, tú no eres mi amiga, y fue Mai quien hizo que lo notara, aunque debo decir que me duelen mucho sus métodos – Natsuki decía eso mientras acariciaba su mejilla recordando el golpe de la noche anterior

– Pero, ¿Qué estas diciendo Natsuki? ¿Cómo que no soy tu amiga? – Shizuru estaba entre desesperada y enojada

– No Shizuru, la verdad, al fin acepte lo que era evidente para todos, para todos menos para ti y para mí, que yo… Te amo desde que te conozco – Shizuru se quedo en shock y solo puedo decir

-¿Qué? Repítelo por favor – En tono de ruego

– ¡Sabes que no lo haré Shizuru!, Pero el problema ahora eres tú, es cierto, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo, siento como si hubiera jugado contigo, pero aun así quiero saber ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Dame una razón

Shizuru no sabía que decir, razones claro que tenía, pues había hecho eso para poder escapar y ayudar a Natsuki a recuperar la escuela, pero no podía decirle eso, era como culpar a Natsuki de sus acciones, y eso no debía ser así, cuando vio de nuevo a Natsuki se dio cuenta que ella también estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero su rostro era casi desesperado, empezó por llamarla

– Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki – Pero viendo que la otra no respondía muy preocupada se fue acercando hasta que la tomo de los hombros para sacudirla

Natsuki estaba recordando el día que recuperaron la escuela, Shizuru había aparecido justo en el momento indicado, para salvarla como era costumbre, y luego se había interpuesto para que ella no recibiera aquel ataque directo, eso con seguridad indicaba que Shizuru realmente la amaba.

– ¡Natsuki! – Natsuki al fin había reaccionado mientras Shizuru la sacudía tomándola de los hombros

- ¿Eh? – Shizuru suspiro de alivio e instintivamente se acerco a Natsuki - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso? – Natsuki al sentir a Shizuru tan cerca se dio cuenta de cuanto le gustaba Shizuru, realmente su cara era muy hermosa y sin notarlo se acerco a ella y la besó. Shizuru abrió los ojos en gesto de asombro pero poco a poco los cerró y correspondió el beso. A decir verdad el beso fue bastante largo y cuando se separaron Shizuru la miraba con los ojos un poco llorosos – Natsuki…

Pero de pronto Natsuki recordó la respuesta de Shizuru cuando se encontraron, "Está bien. Todo fue por el bien de Natsuki. Además me divertí mucho" ¿Cómo que se divirtió mucho? ¿Se divirtió mucho estando con aquella niña, Tomoe?

Natsuki de pronto volvió a su tono frío y cortante, y a su mirada fija - ¿Te gustó lo que hiciste con esa chica? ¿Qué sentiste? Aunque ya recuerdo que me dijiste que te divertiste mucho ¿No? – Shizuru ahora realmente no tenía nada que decir, recordaba sus palabras perfectamente, como explicar lo inexplicable – Veo que no sabes que decir, no te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo, después de todo debes pensar en una excusa muy buena verdad Shi-zu-ru

– No Natsuki no es así, es solo que yo… - Shizuru estaba sin palabras

- Ya te lo dije, por favor, cuando tengas algo que decir vienes acá y te escuchare, después de todo el plazo que me dio Mai fue para que yo hablara, no para que aclaráramos todo

- ¿A qué te refieres con un plazo?

– Pues veras – Decía Natsuki con su cara sonrojada – Ella me dijo que si no hablaba contigo esta semana, vendría y te diría todo – Shizuru sonrío un poco, pensando que Mai no solo era amiga de Natsuki, sino también de ella.

Natsuki estaba por salir de la oficina cuando se escuchó - No Natsuki, no necesito tiempo, yo te puedo explicar ahora mismo – Dijo Shizuru con una voz muy seria que contrastaba con su tono habitual, Natsuki se sorprendió mucho.

- ¿Estás segura? En serio puedo esperar

– ¡Pero yo no, Natsuki! ¡Yo no!

[1] Vamos todos recordamos esta escena, clásico de Mai-HiME

CAPÍTULO 3

- De todas maneras, tomando un tiempo o no, la verdad no cambiara, y por supuesto voy a decirte la verdad, nunca podría mentirle a mi Natsuki

– Shizuruuu – Natsuki quedo sin palabras después de esto, era cierto, acaso aceptaría una mentira de Shizuru, solo para perdonarla, no estaba segura

– Yo nunca te he mentido Natsuki, aunque admito que algunas veces he omitido la verdad, como ahora, como antes de que supieras mis sentimientos, y las dos veces ha sido por temor a como vayas a reaccionar - El tono de Shizuru era algo triste, pero después fue bastante claro – La verdad es que no sentí nada con aquella chica, nada en lo más mínimo, pero como te dije, y no lo puedo negar si me divertí

Natsuki no esperaba esa respuesta de Shizuru, aunque ella sabía que si Shizuru decía otra cosa, era mentira, ya le había dicho una vez que se había divertido, aun así ¡Eso era imperdonable!

– Yo… Entiendo – El tono de Natsuki era triste, Shizuru la miraba con asombro no esperaba esa respuesta – Pero… Aun así yo no puedo perdonarte Shizuru, no puedo – Natsuki salió de la oficina con pasos lentos mientras Shizuru caía sentada en su silla sin saber que hacer.

- ¡Pero que he dicho!, Pude pensar en algo más sensato, sin duda alguna Natsuki no me perdonará – Shizuru se había desmoronado, empezando a llorar sobre su escritorio. Después de un rato de estar así, decidió que lo mejor era dormir un poco, todo eso había sido muy estresante, ¡ah! y pensar que Natsuki vivía también en aquella casa.

Pasaron muchos días, Shizuru y Natsuki se habían distanciado mucho, todo el mundo lo notaba, pero ellas querían hacer creer que no, aun Shizuru le servía té a Natsuki, y le ayudaba con todo lo que podía, se hablaban de la misma manera que siempre, pero el tema solo era la escuela. Shizuru todos los días aparecía en la oficina como si nada hubiese pasado, incluso mantenía su humor, y su cara sonriente, pero la actitud de Natsuki la mataba día a día, aunque ella lo disimulaba muy bien, además Natsuki ahora tenía una nueva amiga, y aunque parecía como si se llevaran muy mal Shizuru podía ver a través de Natsuki y sabía que había empezado a apreciar a esa chica, a Nao-san. Una vez había visto como discutían de manera graciosa en la oficina de Natsuki.

_[Flashback]_

- ¿Es tan obvio?

– Si claro que es obvio, cuando ella voltea, te quedas mirándola de una forma tan estúpida, realmente das pena, jajaja

– Cállate, si te vas a burlar entonces mejor cambiamos de tema

– No te conviene decirme eso directora, porque ya lo se todo

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Natsuki realmente no sabía a que se refería

– Pues a que quieres darle celos conmigo – En ese momento Natsuki soltó una gran carcajada

– Jajajajajajaja, en serio creo que tienes problemas mentales, no puedo creer todas las estupideces que dices, además ¿Crees qué Shizuru estaría celosa de ti Nao? Ella no está tan loca como tú

– Tienes razón, eso explica porque ella nos esta mirando desde esa ventana con unos ojos de muerte

- ¿De qué hablas? – Natsuki volteó pero solo logro ver una sombra q se desvanecía a gran velocidad - ¿Estás segura que era Shizuru?

– Claro que si, yo la vi perfectamente

– Aún así mi plan nunca ha sido darle celos a Shizuru, ¿Qué sentido tendría?

– Entonces debo preguntar cual es tu brillante plan, según he visto se han peleado ¿No es así?, Pretenden hacer como que nada ha pasado, pero realmente todo el mundo lo sabe, entonces ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué ella se disculpe?, ¿O tú te disculparas?

– No hay manera que con una disculpa esto se arregle, además yo no tengo porque disculparme

– Si alguien me preguntase, con seguridad diría que fue culpa tuya, es que realmente eres tan tonta

– Cállate, tú que sabes – Parecía como si fueran a matarse pero desde algún punto era divertido

_[Fin del Flashback]_

Shizuru estaba sufriendo mucho por todo esto, hasta que decidió que su plan de acción cambiaría completamente, ella conocía mejor que nadie el punto débil de Natsuki y sin duda alguna lo utilizaría, mantener la distancia mientras fingía que nada pasaba no serviría, necesitaba acercarse a Natsuki, para que ésta la perdonara y ella sabía como hacerlo. Después de reflexionar y tomar aquella decisión Shizuru durmió tranquila y placenteramente mientras pensaba que el día siguiente sería muy divertido.

Ya en la mañana, Natsuki estaba sentada en su escritorio, muy concentrada leyendo algunos documentos importantes con respecto a los tratados con los países y algunas restricciones que querían dar a las Otomes, estaba tan concentrada que no sintió cuando Shizuru llegó. Shizuru estuvo a punto de saludar como todos los días con su feliz tono voz, que aun no sabía de donde sacaba cada día, cuando vio a Natsuki muy concentrada se dio cuenta, ¡Era su oportunidad! Y mira que desperdiciarla era casi un pecado, muy suavemente, como solo Shizuru sabía caminar terminó parada atrás del escritorio de Natsuki, bajo la cabeza hasta que estando al nivel del oído de Natsuki le susurró – Nat-su-ki – Con solo el tono de Shizuru, que era exactamente el tono que hacia derretir a Natsuki, la pobre cayó de la silla con la cara más que sonrojada

– ¡Shizuru!

– Ara, Natsuki, ¿Estás bien? – Shizuru se acercaba peligrosamente rápido de nuevo, Natsuki sabía que si no huía en ese momento caer a los pies de Shizuru seria cuestión de minutos

– ¡Sabes! Acabo de recordar que no he desayunado, discúlpame Shizuru – Natsuki trataba de calmarse mientras decía eso

– Puedo acompañar a Natsuki a desayunar, y calmar su hambre de muchas maneras – Apenas Shizuru terminó la frase, Natsuki se había levantado y corría huyendo del lugar.

- Ara, ara, Natsuki, casi estaba olvidando lo divertido que es verte así -Natsuki espero a que Shizuru saliera de la oficina, para volver a entrar

- ¿Por qué de pronto a cambiado tan radicalmente? ¿Aunque debo admitir que se le da muy bien hacerme eso? – Natsuki estuvo atenta todo el día para no volver a caer en las trampas de Shizuru pero en el momento menos esperado, ya cuando todos se habían retirado, de nuevo estaba sucediendo

– ¿Nat-su-ki me has extrañado? ¿Verdad que si? – De nuevo Shizuru había aparecido atrás de ella como por arte de magia, y cuando Natsuki volteó a mirar a Shizuru, ésta aprovecho para plantarle un beso que Natsuki no pudo negar, Shizuru había roto su escudo previamente

– Yo no quiero – Natsuki había logrado deshacerse de Shizuru para decir eso, pero su tono jadeante decía lo contrario

– ¡Oh! ¿En serio? - Shizuru se alejo unos centímetros de Natsuki para preguntar esto, pero entonces fue Natsuki la que tomo la iniciativa. Shizuru terminó por sentarse en las piernas de Natsuki mientras el beso se hacia más intenso, pero de nuevo vinieron a la mente de Natsuki aquellas palabras "Me divertí mucho". Natsuki decididamente alejo a Shizuru.

- ¿Ahora quieres divertirte conmigo? – Natsuki se levanto, de su silla recogió algunas cosas y se fue dejando a Shizuru abandonada en la oficina.

– Ha sido peor que cuando me ignorabas, ahora me has dejado completamente destruida Natsuki – Shizuru recostaba su cabeza sobre la mesa mientras las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

- Ah Shizuru, no sabes cuanto me ha costado hacer eso – Natsuki susurraba en voz baja mientras caminaba por los pasillos – Pero no lo puedo evitar, recordar aquella escena, y sobre todo… Tus palabras – Natsuki sin darse cuenta se había quedado de pie en medio del pasillo

– Contigo no me divierto Natsuki

- ¿Cómo? – Shizuru había alcanzado a Natsuki, y con un tono increíblemente calmado había dicho esto, ahora estaba parada atrás de Natsuki y de nuevo se acercaba a su oído para susurrar

– Contigo soy feliz – Natsuki sabía que tampoco podía evitar ser controlada por Shizuru cuando ésta decía cosas dulces

– No quiero hablar contigo – Natsuki de nuevo huía corriendo por el pasillo.

- Directora, creo que usted sabe que esta muy mal correr por los pasillos

– ¡Miss María! – Tenía que aparecer la persona a quien más miedo tenía – Si claro, Miss María, lo que pasa es que tengo un poco de prisa, disculpe – La mirada fulminante de aquella mujer era lo último que faltaba para tener un día plagado con mil emociones.

Natsuki llego a su habitación, cayó rendida al piso y terminó por recostarse en una pared, ya no daba más, Shizuru le había hecho latir el corazón a mil por hora durante todo el día, con solo recordar aquel beso…, Natsuki se sentía sin aire, suspiró instintivamente, pero se sentía muy enojada con Shizuru, aun más, una mezcla de dolor, rabia y celos la invadía, ¿Cómo es que no había notado cuantas emociones provocaba Shizuru en ella?, De pronto recordó su última conversación con Shizuru, al principio sintió que Shizuru la abandonaría después de decir "Contigo no me divierto Natsuki", pero luego definitivamente otra palabra de Shizuru y no hubiera podido seguir con esto, apenas y podía mantener el control de la situación.

Natsuki escuchó algunos pasos, y luego una puerta se cerraba suavemente – Shizuru – Entonces se dio cuenta donde estaba recostada, justo en la pared que dividía su habitación de la de Shizuru, pensó algo pero se sonrojó, y toco la pared suavemente – ¿Por qué si quiero estar contigo aun así no te quiero perdonar?

Shizuru había llegado a su habitación cayendo directo a su cama, era como si los labios le supieran a miel, mientras el dolor destruía poco a poco su corazón – A pesar de todo Natsuki seguiré con mi plan, aunque eso me destruya en el camino – Salió de la habitación y tocó la puerta de junto, Natsuki escuchó que golpeaban, estando muy segura de quien era, pero un impulso interior no la dejó ignorar el llamado, abrió la puerta instantáneamente, casi como obligada por si misma

– Umm ¿Shizuru? – Natsuki estaba tratando de verse como medio dormida, mientras su tono de voz decía ~ ¡Oh! Hace mucho que no nos vemos ~, esto contrastaba con la rápido que había abierto la puerta, y al estar cuidando su expresión para que Shizuru creyera que no era fingida no notó cuando ésta se le acerco

– Buenas noches mi Nat-su-ki – Shizuru vio como Natsuki se estremecía, y le dio un gran beso hasta que quedo sin aliento, después de eso se fue hacia su habitación y cerro la puerta.

Natsuki se quedo de pie en la puerta durante unos 5 minutos en un estado de casi Shock, luego de nuevo entró cayendo en su cama, y durante un largo rato miró hacia el techo.

– Así que vas a seguir con esto Shizuru – Decía mientras saboreaba sus labios - Entonces quizás yo debería seguirte el juego.

CAPÍTULO 4

- Buenos días Shizuru–Oneesama – Shizuru iba caminando hacia la oficina principal, todas las alumnas la saludaban, ella como siempre iluminaba el lugar como su "Sonrisa hechizante", Cuando llegó finalmente a la oficina, Shizuru suponía que Natsuki ya estaría allí, pues está siempre era muy responsable con su trabajo.

Shizuru entró, pero se dio cuenta que Natsuki no estaba, decidió preparar té mientras esperaba, Natsuki llego un rato después saludando con muchas naturalidad aunque con un tono un poco serio, se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a revisar documentos, Shizuru de nuevo buscó acercarse a ella y cuando estaba a punto de hablarle al oído, Natsuki volteó y la besó, definitivamente había previsto todo. Después de esto Natsuki siguió trabajando sin decir nada y Shizuru entonces decidió salir de allí.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto Natsuki? – Shizuru se encontraba ahora sentada junto a un árbol en la parte interna del pequeño bosque de la escuela. Tan pronto como vieron a Shizuru muchas estudiantes se acercaron y empezaron a hablar con ella, hasta que Shizuru terminó por olvidar el incidente y reír un rato con ellas.

Natsuki decidió descansar un poco de su trabajo y tomar aire, se asomo a la ventana, pero lo que vio fue a Shizuru a lo lejos, rodeada de estudiantes, entonces sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza, y salió de la oficina dando un portazo, yendo hacia donde estaba Shizuru, cuando llego allí se llevó la casi a rastras - ¿Qué? ¿Ahora también piensas jugar con ellas? – N…- Antes de poder negarlo Shizuru advirtió lo que pasaba - ¿Mi Natsuki está celosa?

– ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

– Natsuki debería saber que solo soy de ella

– ¡Shizuru! Además… Estoy muy segura que no es así – Golpe bajo, Shizuru sintió el tono hiriente de Natsuki

– ¿Aun te atormentas con eso? ¿En serio no te ha quedado claro porque lo hice? Pues bueno, no te puedo obligar a que me creas - Luego en un susurró añadió - Aunque te puedo obligar a otras cosas

- ¿Qué? – Ahora era Shizuru quien se llevaba a Natsuki hacia la casa, una parte de Natsuki no quería ir, mientras la otra parte quería ser quien tomara el control, y en conclusión no hizo nada más que dejarse llevar.

– Shizuru yo creo que esto es mala idea

– ¡Oh! ¿En serio? Si quieres nos podemos ir

– Este pues no se…

- De verdad Natsuki, si quieres te puedes ir, o ¿Es qué no te quieres ir?

– Yo, he…, La verdad… - Shizuru se acerco a Natsuki hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia

– Entonces dime ¿Te quedas? o ¿Te vas? – Solo el tono de Shizuru hacia que el corazón de Natsuki palpitara muy rápido, así que al final no se pudo contener y terminó por besar a Shizuru. Shizuru respondió el beso pero se quedo inmóvil, Natsuki al sentirla tan distante, tomó a Shizuru desde la parte baja de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo con mucha fuerza, era un beso muy asfixiante, Shizuru logró sacar las manos y las pasó por el cuello de Natsuki, de pronto se dieron un respiro - ¿Esto es lo que quieres Natsuki?

- No, Yo quiero más Shizuru – El beso continuó y terminaron por caer en la cama, Natsuki sabía que ahora, definitivamente había perdido el control de la situación, pero era lo que menos le importaba, el deseo de hacer esto, de estar así con Shizuru la estaba quemando por dentro

- ¿Esto significa que me has perdonado? – Shizuru se aparto un momento para preguntar eso con una voz suave pero algo melancólica, después de ésta pregunta siguieron el beso

– Yo… No lo sé – Shizuru entonces se detuvo, ellas ya habían llegado bastante lejos, se habían deshecho de mucha ropa y empezaban a explorarse la una a la otra, pero de pronto todo se había detenido.

– Yo así… - Por primera vez Natsuki veía a Shizuru fuertemente sonrojada, además podía observar como unas finas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas – Lo siento Natsuki pero acabo de recordar que… - Shizuru no pudo continuar porque Natsuki había tomado suavemente su rostro y la había besado, esta vez el beso era diferente, era muy dulce.

Natsuki de pronto se dio cuenta como se encontraba, vio a Shizuru, entonces recordó todo lo que había hecho, aquel beso, y luego la cama, y como le había quitado la mayor parte de la ropa a Shizuru, y su ropa… Entonces se sonrojó, ¡Estaba en la habitación de Shizuru!, Inmediatamente comenzó a buscar su ropa, y por alguna extraña razón no lo encontraba, se metió rápidamente al baño, cuando empezaba a vestirse sintió como abrían la puerta - Me gusta más Natsuki cuando es así de dulce – Ahora era Shizuru quien se acercaba, Natsuki intento evadirla, pero no pudo (Pues vamos ¿A dónde va huir?, ¡Esta en un baño!) Shizuru empezaba a acorralarla - ¿No era esto lo que mi Nat-su-ki quería? Yo a ella no podría negarle nada

- Yo tengo una reunión en 20 minutos, hablamos luego Shizuru – Natsuki logró salir de allí en un segundo

– Muy bien, creo que ahora todo está saliendo perfectamente Nat-su-ki, no te dejare ir nunca más, eres toda mía.2

Natsuki corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, ¿Por qué huía de Shizuru? La verdad es que ya había olvidado casi por completo lo de Tomoe, además sabía muy bien cuanto amaba a Shizuru, cuanto deseaba estar con ella, también estaba segura de los sentimientos de Shizuru - ¿Pero que me pasa? ¿Por qué actuó de esta manera?

- Me das más trabajo que Mikoto, Natsuki – Mai suspiraba mientras decía esto - No te tomes tan en serio eso de que hago todo por ti

- ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? – Natsuki había ido a ver a Mai para que la ayudara, pues estaba muy confundida

– Claro, claro, como si no estuvieras muy segura de que lo voy a hacer, muy bien te escucho

– Mai verás… - Cuando Natsuki estaba en la parte más "Interesante" de la historia fue detenida

– No me tienes que dar todos los detalles Natsuki, hay cosas que preferiría no saber, ¿Es estrictamente necesario que me cuentes esto? – Natsuki se sonrojó por completo

– Pues… No

– Muy bien entonces ve al punto

– El punto es que yo me fui, ¡Huí!

– Oh, ya veo, ¿Así que solo era eso?

– No lo digas como si no fuera la gran cosa

– Pero es que no es la gran cosa Natsuki

– Por lo menos para mi es muy importante

– Precisamente por eso es que esto te ha pasado

- ¿De que hablas Mai?

– Tú tienes miedo de entrar a un nuevo nivel en tu relación con Shizuru-san

– Miedo ¿Yo?, jajaja, yo no le tengo miedo a nada

- ¿Segura? – Natsuki sabía que mentía, ¡Y peor!, que Mai también sabía que mentía

- ¿Tú de verdad crees que es eso?

– ¿Acaso no soy la Otome en desgracia, destruida entre amor y sueños?

– Mai todo el mundo sabe que eso no es verdad

– Ni creas, aun la gente me llama así, jajaja

- ¿Entonces?

– Claro que estoy segura, si hasta reflejas el miedo en tu cara

– Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?

– Pues eso tienes que pensarlo por ti

Natsuki terminó de hablar con Mai, y salió para la escuela, dio vueltas por los alrededores durante un largo rato, las alumnas estaban muy sorprendidas de ver a la directora, porque no era muy común que ella hiciera eso. Ya entrando la noche Natsuki estaba realmente cansada, llego a la casa casi arrastrando los pies, sus ojos se entrecerraban, abrió la puerta de la habitación, se tiro en la cama, y cerro los ojos mientras los tapaba con su antebrazo.

– Ara, ara, Nat-su-ki ¿Me has extrañado tanto? – Natsuki abrió los ojos pensando que su cerebro la engañaba, de pronto se levantó, Shizuru estaba envuelta en una toalla, completamente empapada, había interrumpido su baño para salir.

– Yo este, ¿Qué pasa? – Natsuki miro a su alrededor, ¡Se había equivocado de puerta! Debido a que estaba tan cansada, había llegado directamente a tirarse en la cama sin fijarse en nada – Yo lo siento tanto Shizuru, es que aunque no lo creas me equivoque de puerta, jajaja, suena poco creíble pero es así, jajaja – Mientras Natsuki hablaba no podía evitar recorrer con la mirada a Shizuru, el sueño se le había ido a la porra, ver a Shizuru así, era tan sexy – Este pues discúlpame, ya me voy.

Shizuru había analizado por completo a Natsuki, se había dado cuenta de todo, cuando Natsuki estaba por salir Shizuru se acerco a su oído – Adiós Nat-su-ki – Natsuki no se pudo controlar, tomó a Shizuru de los hombros y la puso contra la pared, empezó a besarla apasionadamente, claramente Shizuru estaba insegura, eso se transmitía incluso a través del beso

– Yo te amo Shizuru – Natsuki se aparto un momento para decir eso.

Debido al fuerte movimiento del beso la toalla había terminado por caerse, pero a ellas no les importo, ahora Natsuki podía sentir la suave piel de Shizuru, sentirla así, y como las gotas de agua se traspasaban a sus manos le deba una sensación increíble – Yo también te amo Nat-su-ki – Ya Natsuki había perdido la noción de todo, no podía pensar, Shizuru era todo lo que la ocupaba. Ahora Shizuru había vuelto y con todo su esplendor, ella estaba tomando el control y rápidamente terminaron por caer en la cama, pero ahora las dos estaban muy seguras de lo que pasaría.

2 Frase exacta de Shizuru en Mai HiME.

CAPÍTULO 5

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Shizuru, todo ha sido…

– Ara, Natsuki ¿No crees que deberíamos dejar la conversación para otro momento?

Shizuru le había quitado la chaqueta a Natsuki y ya iba por el pantalón, Natsuki quien no podía dejar de ver a Shizuru, se acerco y la besó de nuevo. Shizuru termino con el pantalón, y se acerco a Natsuki, la besaba en el cuello, Natsuki la apretaba más a su cuerpo como si Shizuru se le fuese a escapar, ahora las manos de Natsuki habían bajado mucho, mientras Shizuru le quitaba la camisa y el sostén.

De pronto Natsuki giró, ahora era ella quien estaba arriba, se estaba dando cuenta de cuanto había deseado esto, se aproximó a los pechos de Shizuru, y los beso suavemente, el sentir los besos de Natsuki hizo que Shizuru se estremeciera, Natsuki entonces tomó los pechos de Shizuru con sus manos mientras se besaban

– No pensé que esto pasaría más allá de mis sueños

– Entonces, ¿Has tenido este tipo de sueños conmigo Nat-su-ki? – Shizuru soltó una risita

– ¡No!, Yo no quería decir eso, es que yo…, Pues veras, ¿Cómo te explico?...

– Ara, ara, Natsuki es tan linda cuando se pone nerviosa – Shizuru se acerco a Natsuki y la besó, ahora de nuevo habían cambiado de lugar - Yo quiero saber que más pasa en tus sueños Nat-su-ki – Shizuru uso un tono de voz muy seductor para decir esto.

Shizuru tomó los pechos de Natsuki, los besaba y los mordía suavemente, Natsuki estaba completamente roja, con una expresión de gran placer mientras se mordía un labio, Shizuru acariciaba y llenaba de besos a Natsuki, finalmente llegó a estar entre las piernas de Natsuki, ella estaba completamente húmeda, Shizuru poco a poco entro en ella, su lengua se deleitaba con el sabor de Natsuki, mientras ésta, estaba casi en el punto de éxtasis, fue cuando Shizuru encontró su punto G, que Natsuki gimió tan fuertemente que Shizuru perdió por un momento la concentración, había llegado al orgasmo, Natsuki se tapó la boca, pudo haber despertado a la casa entera, pero Shizuru seguía haciendo eso, proporcionándole placer, su corazón se sentía lleno y satisfecho, tuvo que seguir con las manos en la boca, porque sus gemidos eran constantes más aun, cuando Shizuru la hizo suya por completo entrando en ella.

Cuando Shizuru terminó, Natsuki dio un gran suspiro que denotaba placer, Natsuki se acerco a Shizuru, la beso apasionadamente y la acostó en la cama, ahora Natsuki haría lo mismo, la haría suya, Shizuru sería de ella y de nadie más, ¡Shizuru!, solo su nombre hacia que Natsuki se volviera sumamente posesiva, Natsuki tomó los pechos de Shizuru, los besaban y acariciaba con su lengua, recorrió cada centímetro de Shizuru con su boca, y la probo, trataba de llenarse de su esencia, encontró su punto G, y lo masajeaba con su lengua, Shizuru se tapada la boca con la almohada para disminuir sus gritos de placer, eso se escuchaba para Natsuki, como un coro celestial, y finalmente la hizo suya, ahora sabía que Shizuru le pertenecía, y que jamás la dejaría ir, se acerco a Shizuru y la besó, Shizuru tenía una expresión más allá de la felicidad en su rostro, Natsuki se acomodo en su pecho, y se abrazo fuertemente a ella.

- Yo también he tenido sueños así con Natsuki, con nadie más, solo con Natsuki, pero esos sueños no tiene comparación con esto, porque ahora Natsuki me ha demostrado cuanto me ama – Natsuki se puso roja como un tomate

- Yo… Me siento igual con respecto a eso Shizuru – Shizuru sabía que Natsuki aún era un poco tímida, pero también amaba eso de ella, así que tomo el mentón de Natsuki para hacer que la mirara, y le dio un beso de buenas noches

– Hoy dormiré como nunca Natsuki y eso es gracias a que estas aquí conmigo

Natsuki y Shizuru pronto se quedaron dormidas, Natsuki se sentía muy segura en los brazos de Shizuru. Se hizo de mañana, el despertador sonó y Natsuki abrió los ojos rápidamente después de un gran sueño, vio a Shizuru, su expresión de paz mientras dormía era demasiado adorable, no se quería separar de Shizuru, pero entró al baño con su ropa, su ducha fue rápida y salió lista para empezar el día. Shizuru se había despertado con el sonido del agua, y luego vio salir a Natsuki ya arreglada

– Natsuki, ¿Ya estás lista? ¿Se me ha hecho tarde? ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

– No quería dejar de ver aquella expresión en tu cara – Natsuki se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso

– No te preocupes Shizuru, en realidad es muy temprano, yo me adelantare, porque como sabes que ayer no he hecho nada y el trabajo se me ha acumulado, nos vemos en un rato – Natsuki se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando sintió un gran abrazo por atrás, se sonrojó un poco, pero luego siguió caminando y fue a su oficina, hoy tenía una gran inspiración para trabajar.

Shizuru no podía creer lo que había pasado, y todo había sido tan… Perfecto, se bañó y se arregló, después de estar lista, se acostó en la cama un momento e inspiró el aroma de Natsuki, que aún estaba, no solo en las sabanas sino también en su piel, extrañamente arreglarse hoy le había tomado mucho tiempo, así que salió con prisa de la casa hacia la escuela.

- Que extraño ¿Por qué aún Shizuru no llega? ¿Será que se ha vuelto aquedar dormida? – Natsuki siguió trabajando tratando de concentrarse para hacer todas las cosas pendientes.

– Shizuru-san, Shizuru-san – Shizuru volteó intrigada, la voz le era familiar pero no sabía quien era.

– Oh, Arika, ¿Que haces por aquí?

– Hoy tengo una sesión de entrenamiento con Miss María, aún no he cumplido con todos los créditos, aunque ya soy una Maister – Arika sonreía con toda su cara

– No, eras una de las mejores Maister que conozco – Arika se sonrojó, Shizuru siempre lograba ese efecto en ella, tampoco es que Shizuru evitara hacerla sonrojar, ya se le había hecho costumbre

– Bueno Shizuru-san hoy quería saludarla, ya me voy a mis clases con Miss María, sino ella me regañara

– Si lo sé, buena suerte – Shizuru se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Natsuki vio todo lo que había pasado, pero el beso, eso si que la había enfurecido, se veía con el humo salía por su orejas, cerro los ojos, y de pronto le vinieron a la mente todas las veces que Shizuru había coqueteado con Arika, ahora se sentía más enojada, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba junto a ellas, y al ver la cara de la directora, Arika había salido con más prisa de la tenía.

Natsuki tomó a Shizuru de un brazo, la llevo hacia los baños, y aseguró la puerta, Shizuru lo tomaba con calma, hasta le hacia gracia ver a Natsuki así, pero Natsuki tomó a Shizuru y la empujó hacia la pared, le puso su mano derecha en el cuello, y ejerció presión

– Natsuki, estás estrangulándome

– ¡No Shizuru! ¡Tú estás estrangulando mi corazón! ¿Por qué me haces esto? – La rabia y celos de Natsuki se reflejaban en su mirada, una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, Natsuki besó a Shizuru violentamente, pero poco a poco le fue soltando el cuello, para su sorpresa Shizuru le respondía el beso, además la tomó por la cintura y la acerco, a diferencia de Natsuki el beso de Shizuru era tierno. Shizuru poco a poco la alejó

– Ara, ara, ¿Natsuki está celosa? ¿Está celosa de mí? – Natsuki se había sonrojado, y volteó la cara para que Shizuru no la viese.

- ¡Si!, ¡Claro que estaba celosa!, Se supone que debería estarlo ¿No? – Ahora Shizuru abrazaba a Natsuki por atrás y posaba su mentón en el hombro de ella

– Yo solo soy de Natsuki

– Tú siempre coqueteas con Arika, ¿Acaso crees que no lo he notado? ¿Ella… Te gusta?

– A mí solo me gusta Natsuki, pero me gusta poner celosa a Natsuki con esa niña

- ¿Solo eso? ¿Entonces no te gusta?

– Pues ahora que lo preguntas…, Lo estoy empezando a dudar

– ¡Shizuru!

– Ella es una linda niña, pero yo amo a Natsuki – Shizuru finalmente la había convencido, las dudas se habían ido, Natsuki se abrazó a Shizuru, he hizo un puchero

– No quiero que coquetees más con Arika

– ¿Te molesta tanto Natsuki?

– ¡Si! – Respondió enérgicamente

- Pero entonces puedo coquetear con otras niñas, excepto con Arika ¿Verdad?

– ¡No, claro que no!, ¡Shizuru es solo mía! – Shizuru sonrío alegremente, se sentía feliz de que Natsuki actuara así, era tan linda y tierna, Shizuru aceptó la restricción de Natsuki y finalmente salieron.

Natsuki entro de nuevo a su fase ~ Soy una persona adulta y responsable ~, y siguió trabajando, Shizuru empezó a preparar té, le sirvió una taza a Natsuki, ese día hubo mucho trabajo, y tuvieron muchas ocupaciones, Miss María vino a dar sus quejas de siempre, tan bien las alumnas tenían algunos problemas, y aún así Natsuki estaba pensando en otra cosa, apenas terminó, desapareció, Shizuru se quedo muy sorprendida

– Ara, ara, Natsuki ¿Cómo es que te me has desaparecido? – Shizuru se fue a la casa, entró a la habitación de Natsuki, pero estaba intacta, también su habitación estaba sola, ¿Por qué Natsuki se había ido así? Además, Shizuru después de ver el comportamiento de Natsuki en la mañana esperaba otra cosa, por lo menos, no esperaba exactamente que a la primera oportunidad Natsuki desapareciera, el miedo de pronto empezaba consumirla, Shizuru sabía que esto no tenía sentido, pero entonces ¿Dónde estaba Natsuki?...

**Parte II:**

**CUANDO NAO Y NATSUKI ESTUVIERON A SOLAS**

CAPÍTULO 6

- La directora madrugo el día de hoy – Dijo con su tono normal Shizuru

– ¡Shizuru! – Natsuki estaba más que sorprendida, asustada

– ¿No crees que es muy temprano como para estar despierta?

– Ehh, Shizuru yo te puedo explicar, es que veras…, Eh yo…

- Natsuki no tiene nada que explicarme, Natsuki es libre

– No, Shizuru espera es que…

- Ya te lo dije, no tienes nada que explicarme Natsuki, tú eres libre y yo también – Shizuru decía esto mientras sonreía de su manera habitual – Además tú no tienes porque darme explicaciones, tú y yo no tenemos ningún compromiso, discúlpame, pero debo ir a dormir un rato, aun es muy temprano, es alrededor de las 2:00 a.m., deberías hacer lo mismo

– Shizuru ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?, Yo te puedo explicar – Shizuru ya iba en la parte de arriba de la escalera

– Disculpa Natsuki, que descanses

Ciertamente a Shizuru le había dolido que se fuese así sin decirle nada, no lo pudo aguantar, se lo había dicho, aunque con su siempre serena expresión de ~En realidad no es importante ~.

Natsuki trató de dormir un rato, pero salió muy temprano en la mañana hacia su oficina, esperaba encontrar a Shizuru, ir caminando y explicarle que había pasado, pero ni rastros de ella. Shizuru esperó a que Natsuki saliera, en realidad estaba muy dolida, Natsuki no lo pudo notar anteriormente porque estaba muy oscuro, pero ahora Shizuru debía renacer de sus cenizas y tener de nuevo su siempre perfecta expresión.

Finalmente llegaba Shizuru a la oficina, en realidad ahora quería escuchar aquella explicación que el enojo que tenía en la madrugada no le permitió hacerlo. Entró a la oficina, y empezó a preparar el té, como siempre le sirvió a Natsuki

- ¿Ahora me escucharas Shizuru?

– Claro, aunque Natsuki no me debe ninguna explicación

– ¡Claro que si!, Además lo que dijiste…, Yo creo que si tenemos un compromiso ¿O no?

– No hemos pactado ninguno que yo recuerde Natsuki

– ¿Entonces es eso?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quieres que lo diga?

- ¿Qué? Natsuki no se a que te refieres

– Muy bien tú ganas Shizuru, aunque tú sabes que a mi las palabras no se me dan muy bien

– Sigo sin entender Nat-su-ki – Shizuru esperaba que Natsuki hablara de lo que ella estaba pensando, pero quería hacerse la desentendida para que Natsuki diese el paso por si misma. Natsuki se acerco a Shizuru y le dio un beso, fue suave pero pronto se torno muy apasionado y al final ella terminó por pegar a Shizuru contra la pared. Cuando tomaron aire de nuevo dijo

- ¿Qué no eres mi pareja?

– ¿Lo soy Natsuki? – Shizuru estaba completamente feliz y aun así seguía jugando con Natsuki

- Muy bien, entonces cambiare la pregunta – Mientras Natsuki decía esto rozaba sus labios con los de Shizuru, luego se acerco a su oído y susurró - ¿Quieres serlo? Si dices que no, entonces no hay más besos

– ¡Natsuki ikesu! – Dijo Shizuru con tono consentido

- ¿Entonces?

– No lo se, creo que lo pensare

- ¿Haaaa?

– ¡Creo que Natsuki es muy engreída!, Piensa que con solo decirlo, yo debo aceptar inmediatamente – Natsuki decidió seguirle el juego a Shizuru, así que de nuevo se acerco al limite, rozando los labios y el cuello de Shizuru con los suyos

– Debes decidir ahora mismo – El juego le había funcionado sin duda alguna, Shizuru no pudo resistir y la beso apasionadamente, cuando terminaron Natsuki agregó – Creo que eso es un sí

– No – Natsuki empezaba a preocuparse ya no parecía un juego, ¿acaso Shizuru la estaba rechazando? – Eso es un ¡Claro que sí! – El corazón de Natsuki descansó, ciertamente fue un alivio, además fue una linda respuesta a pesar de que Shizuru la hizo sufrir bastante.

– Eres muy mala Shizuru – Natsuki intentó regañar un poco a Shizuru, pero recordó que le debía una explicación - Ahora te explicare

– Muy bien, ciertamente Natsuki me debe una explicación y más vale que sea buena – Shizuru dijo esto mientras sonreía, cualquiera diría que en realidad no estaba enojada por eso, pero Natsuki sintió como un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo en cuanto Shizuru sonrío así, Natsuki lo sabía, Shizuru era algo peligrosa y volátil

– Pues veras, yo… Salí a dar un paseo, para regresar pronto, después pensé en devolverme para decirte que había decidido ir a ver a Mai, tú sabes realmente quiero compartir esto con ella…

– Ara, ara, ¿Entonces fuiste a ver a Mai-san? – Sí era realmente eso, entonces Shizuru se sentía completamente tranquila, no sentía a Mai como un peligro en su relación, es más según ella había entendido, era casi su hada madrina

- No, yo iba caminando por la escuela y me encontré con Nao

– ¿Nao-san? – Ciertamente el tono de Shizuru y su mirada eran siniestros, Natsuki temblaba, además recordó "Aquella escena" en Ealis, entonces su miedo aumentó más

– Si, verás lo que pasa es que ella estaba muy mal, aparentemente había tomado algo muy fuerte y apenas podía sostenerse en pie, así que la lleve a su habitación, pero cuando me iba a ir ella me detuvo, empezó a llorar y terminó por contarme toda su vida, cuando finalmente se durmió salí de allí, y me fui a casa, ya sabes lo que paso después

– Ara, ara, que buena samaritana es la directora – El tono de la frase petrificó a Natsuki

– Jajaja, eh si…, Supongo

– Umm, ya veo, ¿Seguro no hay nada más que decir? – Natsuki tragó saliva tan fuerte que seguro Shizuru le había escuchado

- ¿Qué más habría que decir? Eso fue lo que paso, ¡De verdad!

– Pareces muy alterada Natsuki

– ¿Yoooo? No para nada – Realmente Natsuki estaba al borde del colapso

– Pues bueno, debo decir que no confió mucho en ella, pero si en Natsuki, así que supongo que está bien – Natsuki temblaba del miedo, Shizuru se le acerco y la besó de nuevo, Natsuki se dejó perder en aquel beso, olvidando su preocupación.

Después que Shizuru salió de la oficina, Natsuki lo recordó inmediatamente

– Ahora no hay manera de que se lo pueda decir, debí comentárselo antes, así no tendría estos problemas – Natsuki miraba para todos lados – Aunque si se lo hubiera comentado antes, lo de hoy hubiese sido una bomba, quien sabe como lo hubiera tomado, seguro muy mal – Suspira – Ahh, Shizuru siempre parece tan tranquila, eso es lo que más me asusta, nunca sabes como puedes tomar las cosas

Natsuki se levanto del escritorio y se dedicó a ver por la ventana el campus, realmente era un lugar hermoso.

– Konnichiwa – ¡Ese tono!, Natsuki se petrificó, de nuevo

- ¿Nao?

– No se porque pero creo que necesitaba venir a darte las gracias

– Ahh es eso, si, ayer estabas muy mal, así que te ayude a llegar a tu habitación

– Que amable por parte de la directora, pero ¿Solo fue eso, amabilidad?

– ¿De que hablas? – En ese mismo momento Natsuki pensaba en la connotación que podría hallar Shizuru en esa extraña conversación - Seguro si Shizuru llegará a escuchar esta conversación me mataría – Ya basta, deja de molestar, si solo venías a eso creo que ya terminamos – Rápidamente Natsuki y Nao terminaron peleando como siempre

– Parece que se estuvieran matando, ¿No es así Shizuru? – Shizuru solo río con el comentario – Pero a decir verdad creo que tienen una relación muy cercana – Ahora Shizuru estaba impactada con tales palabras

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Pues, es que me consta

- ¿Cómo que te consta? ¿Podrías explicarte mejor Haruka-san?

– Claro, ¿Recuerdas todo lo que paso con lo del mocoso de Artai?

– ¿Y cómo podría no recordarlo?

– Ya sabes, como a veces eres tan desubicada Shizuru

– Supongo que tienes razón Haruka-san, por favor continúa

– Claro, claro, pues yo las encontré en el baño de una forma muy sospechosa, debo decir que me sorprendí mucho, porque como todos juraba que se llevaban muy mal

- ¿De una forma muy sospechosa?

– Pues si estaban… ¿Cómo te lo explico?, ¿No te lo puedes imaginar Shizuru? Eres una inútil realmente, mira que obligarme a contar cosas tan vergonzosas

- ¿Entonces es "Eso" lo que debo pensar?

– Si "Eso", además me causa una gracia, Yukino juraba que eras tú la que tenía una relación con Natsuki, aunque debo decir que yo también lo pensaba, esa fue otra de las razones por las cuales me sorprendí - Shizuru mantenía su siempre perfecta expresión, pero el corazón realmente se le había hecho pedazos

– Y dime Haruka-san ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita?

– Ya sabes, traigo un recado muy importante de Yukino para Natsuki, deben ponerse de acuerdo para lograr que las cosas sigan como están, las personas de ese concejo son realmente molestas

– Si lo sé

Nao, salió de la oficina – Y me cambiaré esta semana para la casa, tenme la habitación lista – Dijo con un aire de superioridad

- ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿El ama de llaves?, Pídelo correctamente

- Es tu obligación – Nao recalcaba cada palabra

- De eso se encarga Miss Maria, habla con ella – Natsuki le refutaba desde la puerta de la oficina

- La directora es una inútil realmente

- ¡Hump!

Después de eso Nao se fue, aparentemente con mucho afán, no se fijo quien estaba allí, Natsuki hablaba con la secretaria, de pronto su cara se puso pálida, Haruka y Shizuru estaban hablando mientras miraban por la ventana, desde allí se podía ver el interior de su oficina

- ¿Y si han hablado de "Eso"? – Natsuki de nuevo pasó saliva

- ¿De qué directora? - Preguntó confundida la secretaria

– No nada, ¿La general Armitage-san me está esperando hace mucho?

– Pues bueno lleva un buen rato hablando con Shizuru-sama

Pero Natsuki estaba pensando al tiempo - ¿Por qué diablos no le preste atención a lo que la secretaria me decía? Si hubiese escuchado que era Haruka la que me estaba esperando la hubiese hecho pasar enseguida, todo con tal de no darle oportunidad de encontrarse con Shizuru a solas – Haruka-san por favor sigue, lamento mucho la demora

– No te preocupes Natsuki, aunque tuve que aguantar las preguntas tontas de la inútil de Shizuru

- ¿Preguntas? – Los nervios mataban a Natsuki, Shizuru sonrío como siempre, pero cuando Shizuru la miró a los ojos de nuevo, Natsuki sintió como le atravesaban el corazón.

Natsuki atendió rápidamente a Haruka, se contuvo toda la conversación de preguntarle que había hablado con Shizuru, esto daba una mala imagen, además no era que confiase en su discreción, después de los pendientes, finalmente Haruka se fue. Natsuki salió un poco después, ya era pasada la tarde.

– Ahh, serán alrededor de las 7 de la noche

– Eres muy buena para medir el tiempo Nat-su-ki – Shizuru seguía ahí, con una luz tenue, Natsuki no la había notado porque estaba muy distraída

- Shi-zu-ru

- ¿Hay algo de lo que Natsuki me quiera hablar?

– Eh, si ¿De qué hablaste hoy con Haruka?

- ¿Te preocupa mucho mi conversación con Haruka?

– Puesss… Si, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte, pero ahora temo que Haruka te lo haya contado, además de que ella te contaría lo que vio, no lo que pasó realmente, seguro que ella lo malinterpretó todo

– Pues bueno te escucho – La mirada de Shizuru era dura y penetrante

–… Y eso fue lo que paso, pero yo me sorprendí mucho, así que no reaccione muy bien, seguro que lo que Haruka te contó fue otra cosa ¿No?

– ¿Entonces Nao-san se siente atraída por ti?, Debo decir que yo la entiendo

– Shizuruuuu – Shizuru reía un poco, a pesar de sentirse muy enojada, el comentario le había salido gracioso – Ya te dije, nunca volvimos a hablar de eso, y creo que tanto por mi parte como por la suya está olvidado

– Ah ¿Sí? ¿Y Natsuki como se sintió frente a esa declaración?

– Extrañada, pensé que quizás tenía fiebre o estaba delirando, yo jamás la he visto de esa manera

– A mí tampoco me veías de esa manera

– Es diferente, además, tú eras la que pensaba que yo era otra más de tus fans, y ni siquiera me dabas importancia

– Creo que esta vez me has ganado

– De alguna manera extraña, siempre sentí que algo me atraía de ti

– Eso suena muy lindo de tu parte – Natsuki se sonrojó, aun no se acostumbraba a los comentarios de Shizuru

– Yo no te lo conté esta mañana porque creí que lo tomarías mal, después de lo que paso anoche

– ¡Ah es cierto!, Anoche estuviste con ella

– No, anoche estuve sirviéndole de paño de lágrimas

– Natsuki nunca me ha servido a mí de paño de lágrimas

– Eso es porque antes hubiese sido muy incomodo y ahora supongo que no tienes de que quejarte

– Mi Natsuki supone bien – Natsuki sintió el corazón a mil por hora, ese "Mi" le decía que Shizuru la había perdonado – Aun así lo que me contó Haruka fue muy diferente de esto, me dijo que tú parecías muy feliz con Nao, yo lamentablemente no tengo un vídeo con el que pueda ver lo que paso con mis propios ojos – Shizuru mintió descaradamente, Haruka realmente no le había dado mucha información

– No, no es así, yo jamás te mentiría

– Natsuki, yo debo pensar todo lo que ha pasado, lo mejor será que continuemos esta conversación mañana.

Después de decir esto Shizuru se fue. Y además la estuvo evitando toda la semana, apenas y se veían, y cuando por casualidad se encontraban Shizuru educadamente se iba del lugar.

Ese día Natsuki se sentía muerta, demasiado trabajo, iba a descansar a la azotea de la escuela, pero la escena de allí le dejo sin palabras.

CAPÍTULO 7

-¡Shizuru! – Natsuki encuentra a Shizuru mirando el cielo estrellado mientras una muy pequeña lágrima rueda por su mejilla izquierda

– ¡Natsuki! – Shizuru se sorprende mucho, recupera la compostura para responder mientras distraídamente limpia aquella lágrima – Oh, lo lamento, Natsuki vienes a descansar un poco ¿No es así?, No te preocupes, igual ya me iba

- ¡No!, No te vayas – Mirando hacia el suelo – Yo si venia para acá para estar sola, pero si estás tú es mucho mejor

– Perdóname Natsuki, pero yo debo irme – Shizuru intenta huir pero una mano atrapa su muñeca

– No huyas más de mí por favor

– Yo no huyo de Natsuki, es solo que debo hacer algo de manera urgente

– Si, y yo sé que es

- ¿A si?

– Claro, huir de mí – Natsuki hala a Shizuru hacia ella y le planta un beso, Shizuru es incapaz de no responder el beso – Yo te he extrañado mucho esta semana Shizuru – Natsuki lo dice mientras se sonroja, y voltea la mirada.

El beso continuó hasta que se hizo demasiado apasionado, Natsuki acerca a Shizuru poniendo sus manos en el cuello, mientras Shizuru tiene tomada a Natsuki desde la cadera, metiendo las manos a través de su chaqueta azul

– No Natsuki, por favor no juegues conmigo

- ¿Dudas que te amo?

– Pues, a ella le tienes mucho cariño ¿No?

– Si, pero ella es como la hermanita pequeña con la que te matas por tonterías, en cambio tú eres… - Natsuki no puede terminar la frase pues la pena la mataba

- ¿Qué soy para Natsuki?

– Mi am…ooo… - Shizuru no la dejó terminar su balbuceo, ahora era ella quien besaba apasionadamente a Natsuki - Shizuru espera

- ¿Qué? ¿No fue Natsuki quién inicio esto?

– Ven vamos

- ¿A dónde?

- ¿Vienes o no?

– Pero y ¿el beso Natsuki?

– Ven – Natsuki lleva a Shizuru de la mano, y terminan en el cuarto de Natsuki

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

– ¿No querías continuar el beso Shizuru?

– Pues sí, pero no pensé que mi Natsuki me hubiera extrañado tanto – Natsuki se sonrojó

– Tonta, claro que sí, o ¿Se supone que no debo extrañar a mi novia cuando está no me regala ni una mirada en toda la semana?

– Yo si miraba a Natsuki, cuando ella no se daba cuenta

– No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso Shizuru, mira que abandonarme así – Shizuru abrazó a Natsuki

– Entonces ahora voy a aliviar todo el sufrimiento que le cause a mi Natsuki durante toda esta semana – Debido al tono sensual de Shizuru, Natsuki no pudo más que sonrojarse, aunque no podía negar que para eso era que la había llevado a su habitación - ¿Y que debo a ser para recompensar a mi Natsuki? – Natsuki no esperaba esa pregunta, para ella todo era muy obvio, pero claro a Shizuru le gustaba verla avergonzada, aun así, sus deseos eran más fuertes que su vergüenza

– Tú sabes, esto – Natsuki besó a Shizuru mientras caían en la cama

- ¿Natsuki me desea tanto?

– Si, aunque tú ya eres mía, eres mi Shizuru

Shizuru sintió como esas palabras le llegaban al corazón, siempre había declarado a Natsuki como suya, pero que Natsuki lo dijera, era muy inesperado, y muy lindo, rápidamente Shizuru besó a Natsuki hasta que quedo sin aliento, le dio todo en aquel beso, todo su amor, todo su ser, Natsuki sintió aquella entrega, y trato de hacer lo mismo de entregar todo de sí. Ya en la cama, Natsuki estaba arriba teniendo el control, la ropa poco a poco se fue yendo, veía a Shizuru y sentía como su corazón se llenaba, ¿Cómo fue que pudo negar tanto tiempo lo que es obvio? Definitivamente amaba a Shizuru, y no se podía imaginar lejos de ella, le dio un beso fugaz mientras empezó a masajear los pechos de la chica. Shizuru estaba completamente embelesada por las caricias de Natsuki, y deseaba, por encima de todo, entregarse a aquel sentimiento. Natsuki tomó en su boca uno de los pechos de Shizuru mientras aún masajeaba el otro con su mano, rodeaba con su lengua el pezón e intermitentemente le daba pequeñas mordidas, Shizuru sudaba copiosamente, mientras gemía con las caricias recibidas.

Después de terminar el trabajo en ese pecho, pasó al otro, manteniendo su mano en el anterior masajeándolo suavemente, para mantener el placer, Natsuki paró un momento para ver la expresión de Shizuru, sin duda alguna denotaba placer y también un poco de desesperación, esas caricias no le eran suficientes, pero incluso así, se veía perfecta, teniendo su castaño cabello desordenado, mientras el sudor completaba el cuadro, ¡Y pensar que todo esto lo causaba ella! – Naaattsuukii – En un jadeo Shizuru exigía la atención de Natsuki, a pesar que las caricias no le eran suficientes, las extrañaba, que Natsuki se quedara viéndola sin hacer nada era aun más cruel. Natsuki recupero su posición, y siguió proporcionándole aquel amargo placer – Naaatsskiii por favor

- ¿Tanto me deseas Shizuru?

– Ujummmmm

- ¿Qué?

– Siiiii – Natsuki también deseaba mucho hacer eso, así que poco a poco empezó a bajar pasando su lengua por todo el abdomen de Shizuru trazando un pequeño camino, ante tal caricia Shizuru gemía, mientras arqueaba un poco la espalda.

Shizuru estaba muy húmeda, Natsuki empezó por probarla, mientras masajeaba con la lengua su punto de G, ésta vez, Shizuru no pudo contener el grito de placer, poco a poco Natsuki la penetro con la lengua, Shizuru jadeaba constantemente – Natsski – No era capaz de pronunciar la u en el nombre de su amada, y cuando Natsuki logro entrar en ella con sus dedos Shizuru perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio, no pudo controlar su muy fuerte gemido, y se dejo caer en la cama pesadamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Natsuki se acostó a su lado posando su cabeza en el pecho de Shizuru, escuchando su respiración.

Natsuki creía que todo había terminado, pero de pronto sintió como la ponían sobre la cama boca arriba - ¿Qué haces Shizuru?

– ¿No era Natsuki la que me deseaba? – Natsuki se sonrojó

– Si pero así esta perfecto

– Natsuki cree que se puede escapar de mí, pero no es así – Shizuru con solo tocar los pechos de Natsuki logró que ésta gimiera, se acostó sobre ella y empezó a besar el cuello y la oreja, Natsuki era muy sensible y daba grandes gemidos con aquellas pequeñas caricias. Luego, Shizuru bajó a los pechos, los tomaba con mucha delicadeza mientras parecía que los saboreaba, Natsuki sentía el calor en su cuerpo y grandes ondas de placer, pero no podía hacer más que gemir, Shizuru tenía un gran poder sobre ella. Las caricias de Shizuru eran intermitentes en cada pecho, y aunque eran increíblemente placenteras, Natsuki sentía aquella desesperación que solo podía calmar Shizuru, la espera la estaba matando, aun así, no podía articular palabra, su respiración estaba demasiado agitada y su mente demasiado perdida, cuando sintió como Shizuru empezaba a bajar de nuevo, hasta que pasó su lengua suavemente tratando de saborearla, Natsuki no pudo más que jadear mientras su mirada se perdía en el blanco del techo.

Y Cuando Shizuru ya estuvo dentro de ella lo único que pudo fue gritar el nombre de su amada como si fuese un gesto de profundo agradecimiento – ¡Shizuru! – Shizuru se acerco a Natsuki hasta quedar sobre ella, aun así se sostenía en sus manos mientras la miraba

– Está es una de las caras más lindas de Natsuki, aunque no quiero que nadie más la conozca – Natsuki se acerco y la besó

– Contigo es igual Shizuru – Ahora Natsuki la rodeaba con sus brazos y la traía hacia sí - ¿Ya no más peleas verdad?

– Pues no sé Natsuki, porque si son siempre así las reconciliaciones

- ¡Shizuru! – El tono regañón de Natsuki no iba para nada con su cara de felicidad

– Natsuki es tan linda que yo haré lo que ella diga, siempre y cuando hagamos esto muy seguido

– No lo pongas como si fuese una condición, yo también quiero eso – Shizuru besó a Natsuki

– Buenos noches mi Natsuki, creo que ahora debemos dormir, y dejar dormir – Natsuki se sonrojó ante tal comentario, era obvio que con el ruido que habían hecho, toda la casa debió escuchar y imaginar con mucho detalle todo lo que había pasado. Se volteó quedando de lado mientras Shizuru se pegó a su cuerpo y se abrazó a ella para quedarse dormida.

Natsuki se durmió un rato después pero en su sueño solo podía pensar en la gente – Directora, esto es demasiado inmoral, creo que tanto usted como Shizuru Viola serán depuestas de sus títulos como pilares, no podemos hacer que dejen de ser Otomes, y probablemente nunca dejen de serlo por ustedes mismas, pero definitivamente ese no es el ejemplo que se le debe dar a las alumnas –

Natsuki se despertó con la respiración agitada, la mirada y la voz de Miss Maria diciendo esto realmente la asustó, ¿Si realmente no las aceptaban? ¿Si la gente no aceptaba su relación? Estaba muy claro para Natsuki que ya no podía dejar de estar con Shizuru, era casi una necesidad, pero entonces ¿Qué solución había? Natsuki trataba de pensar mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Shizuru. Claro, nadie tenía porque saber, después de todo aquello era algo íntimo, no se podían casar ni nada por el estilo, simplemente todo seguiría igual. Natsuki dio un gran suspiro y se acostó de nuevo en la cama, ya no estaba preocupada, durmió otro rato felizmente hasta que el despertador sonó.

**Parte III:**

**ME PREOCUPA LO QUE PIENSEN DE NUESTRA RELACIÓN**

CAPÍTULO 8

Las dos despertaron, Shizuru que al abrir los ojos lo que vio fue la expresión de Natsuki, y no pudo contenerse de darle un beso

– Es lindo ver tu carita recién abro los ojos

– Tan bien es lindo recibir un beso recién te despiertas

- ¿Cualquier beso?

– No, un beso de mi Shizuru

Shizuru entro primero al baño y se arregló rápidamente, Natsuki que apenas se había bañado le pidió que se adelantara

– No me tienes que esperar, yo me sé el camino hasta mi oficina

– Natsuki ikesu

– Shizuru en serio, si quieres puedes ir adelantándote

– No quiero, pero ya que insistes tanto, me voy – Se acercó para darle un beso

– Adiós Natsuki

– Adiós

Ciertamente Natsuki quería evitar que las vieran saliendo juntas de la casa, llegar en momentos diferentes daba la impresión de que no habían estado juntas, realmente le preocupaba aquello que había estado pensando en la noche.

– Bueno días directora

Natsuki se dice a sí misma - Con la primera persona que me encuentro tenía que ser Miss Maria, además me mira raro, como con cierto desdén, ¿Será que se dio cuenta?, Pues bueno, anoche hicimos mucho ruido, pero ella esta en la habitación más lejana -

– Directora, directora

– Perdón Miss Maria, es que estoy un poco distraída, buenos días

– ¿No será que durmió muy poco anoche?

– Eh ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dice? – Natsuki pasa saliva mientras su cara se pone pálida

– Pues porque tiene un poco de ojeras

– Ahhh – Inconscientemente Natsuki suspiró de alivio - Pues si, también jajaja

- ¿Se siente bien directora?

– Si Miss Maria, disculpe pero debo empezar a trabajar

– Muy bien, buen día – Natsuki empieza a alejarse a pasa rápido

– La directora intenta disimular lo que es obvio, no veo porque, después de todo es su vida privada

Natsuki llega a su oficina con un semblante de felicidad que no puede negar, y a pesar de que durante el día y en general durante la semana hubo mucho trabajo, Shizuru y Natsuki no perdían el tiempo a solas, ni en la oficina, pues siempre aprovechaban para aunque sea darse besos, que no eran exactamente los besos más inocentes del mundo (Bueno, ¿Qué se puede esperar de un beso con Shizuru?).

Ciertamente la semana había estado tranquila y porque negarlo, para las dos había sido la semana más feliz, pero pronto, vendría el evento de la reina Mashiro, evento que traería problemas de nuevo.

- ¿Entonces ya está todo preparado directora?

– Así es Miss Maria, creo que ésta vez hemos preparado las cosas con mucha anticipación, por lo cual este evento será un éxito si de nosotros depende

– Muy bien, creo que ésta vez hemos terminado con ésta parte a tiempo, descansaremos un poco, pero apenas el evento terminé seguiremos con las cosas pendientes

– Si Miss Maria

– Muy bien directora, me retiro

– Que este bien Miss Maria – Miss Maria sale de la oficina mientras Natsuki suspira de alivio

– Ves te dije que todo saldría bien Nat-su-ki

– Oi Shizuru, estoy muy cansada

– Muy bien, entonces quizás te deje descansar y salga a dar un paseo por la escuela

– ¡NO!

- ¿Por qué no Natsuki?

– Porque no me gustan tus paseos por la escuela, inmediatamente todas tus fans empiezan a perseguirte

– Pues es que ellas quieren estar conmigo, y yo simplemente las hago felices

– Ah eres imposible, te gusta torturarme ¿No es así?

- ¿Yo?

– Si tú, ¿Quién más lograría torturarme?

– Pero no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué sea amable con ellas?

– Eh, si eso y…

- … - Shizuru esperaba la continuación de la frase

- Pues… Que solo porque diga que estoy cansada me abandones, ¿Acaso solo me quieres para eso?

– Natsuki me mal entiende, yo supuse que querías estar sola, bueno por lo menos es lo que creo que me diste a entender

– No, yo solo quiero descansar un poco, pero no quiero que te vayas

– Quizás Natsuki debería ir a dormir, y yo puedo velar su sueño

– No, ven vamos a dormir

- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

– Dor-mir no me malinterpretes

– Yo nunca haría eso

– Si, si, vamos

Natsuki y Shizuru salen de la oficina hacia la casa, en su habitación Natsuki se acuesta en la cama lista para dormir, al igual que Shizuru. Increíblemente Shizuru que no parecía tan cansada, le da un beso en la mejilla a Natsuki de buenas noches, se voltea hacia fuera de la cama quedando de lado y rápidamente se queda dormida, Natsuki opta por abrazarse de Shizuru para luego quedar dormida también.

Ya en la mañana salen listas para el evento, como las más importantes representantes del colegio, junto con Miss Maria, Youko-san, y Yukariko-Sensei, y la nueva habitante de la casa (Ya desde a hace algún tiempo) que todas comparten, Juliet Nao Zhang.

Nao no se pudo controlar y se acerco a Natsuki con una cara pícara – Al fin anoche dejaron dormir ¿No?

- ¿Qué?

– Si tú sabes poco después de que me pase a vivir a la casa se oyen unos gritos, como decirlo un tanto extraños, durante parte de la noche – Agregó Nao con tono cínico

- ¿Ah sí? – Natsuki estaba sumamente nerviosa, ella sabía perfectamente a que se refería Nao

- ¿No los has escuchado?

– Jejeje, no

– Claro, eso es porque tú generas aquel ruido

- ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

– Crees que no se, vamos todos en la casa lo saben

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué saben?

– Que tú eres la que grita, y Shizuru-Oneesama la que lo provoca

– Claro que no, ella también grita – Natsuki después de decir eso se tapó la boca, mientras se ponía roja como un tomate

– Bien, finalmente lo confesaste

– Yo no he confesado nada, es más, no hay nada que confesar

– Si, si lo que digas

– Grrrr

– Mira, es Shizuru-Oneesama

- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

– Jajaja, caíste

– Cállate

– Mira en serio, es tu Shizuru-Oneesama

– Si claro, te voy a creer pastorcilla mentirosilla – Después de haber estado peleando un rato Natsuki y Nao, Shizuru se había cansado y se acerco a Natsuki tomándole la mano – ¡Shizuru! – Natsuki se asustó muchísimo, pensando en la reacción de Shizuru porque estaba hablando con Nao

– Bueno parejita yo me voy, ja ne – Nao se va del lugar, no menos asustada que Natsuki

- ¿De qué hablaban tan alegremente? – Natsuki entonces reacciona, Nao le estaba diciendo que toda la casa sabía que Shizuru y ella tenían una relación, mientras ella lo quería mantener en secreto y ahora Shizuru le sostenía la mano delante de los representantes de todos los países, Natsuki rápidamente se suelta

– Nada se estaba burlando de mí, como siempre – La expresión de Shizuru mostró desconcierto

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué Shizuru?

- ¿Por qué me soltaste? – Natsuki ahora está muy nerviosa, no sabe que decir

– No lo se, fue un acto reflejo, supongo

- ¿Solo eso?

– Si, porque lo dudas – Shizuru se acerca a darle un beso pero Natsuki voltea la cara

– ¿Esto también es un acto reflejo? – Natsuki se pone pálida ahora esta entre la espada y la pared - ¿No dices nada Natsuki?

- ¿No se que decirte?

– Puedes decirme la verdad, aunque ya me di cuenta de cual es la verdad

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Te da pena ¿No?

- ¿Qué?

– Te doy pena, te da pena que la gente sepa que tienes una relación conmigo – Shizuru empieza a llorar, Natsuki se desespera, toma a Shizuru de los hombros y la lleva a los jardines del castillo.

- No te lo tomes así Shizuru, no es así, ¿Cómo podría tener pena de tener una relación con la Otome más linda, la Amatista de la sonrisa hechizante?

– Pues si no es eso, lo disimulas muy bien

– Pero no es eso

– Entonces explícame Natsuki, en verdad quiero que me expliques

– Yo…

- ¿Si?

– ¿No podemos hablarlo en casa?

– No, definitivamente no

– Pues no se como decírtelo, yo no quiero que nadie se entere, porque…

- ¿Porque…?

– Porque creo que la gente no nos va aceptar

– Te importa tanto lo que piense la gente, lo que me acabas de decir, es que te da pena, pero con otras palabras

– Claro que no Shizuru, yo te amo, no me da pena, ¿Cómo podría? Pero ¿Qué hay si nos destituyen?

– Entonces te importa más eso, a mí no me importa si nos destituyen

– Se razonable ¿Qué vamos a hacer si nos destituyen?

– No te preocupes, no nos van a destituir

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

– Porque ya no tenemos nada

– Shizuru, no seas tan radical

– ¿Te parece radical, qué me respetes, qué respetes nuestra relación?

– No seas así, ¿Por qué me haces esto?

– Discúlpame Natsuki, pero esto me hace mucho daño, no puede dejar que me destruyas

– Acaso tú no me destruyes, crees que no me destruyes con tus palabras, es como si no me creyeras que te amo

– Pues ahora como que no te creo, prefieres sacrificar nuestra relación por lo que piensen los demás

– ¡No! Yo no veo porque tenemos que terminar, es solo mantenerla al margen, que solo sepa la gente que es cercana a nosotras

– No te puedo entender, yo simplemente no lo veo así

– Shizuru por favor – Natsuki ahora empieza a llorar, esta completamente desesperada, Shizuru se acerca y la acaricia la cabeza

– No llores, después de todo aun tenía miedo de que no fuera real

– No me digas eso

– Me parte el corazón que llores, tú no eres de las personas que lloran constantemente

– Solo lloro por ti

– Por favor Natsuki, creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos aquí

– No estoy de acuerdo – Natsuki toma a Shizuru de los brazos y la trae hacia sí, el beso es desesperado, Natsuki lo único que quiere es absorber la esencia de Shizuru en ese beso – Por favor Shizuru no me pongas entre la espada y la pared

– Yo,… Perdóname Natsuki, pero también estoy en la misma posición

– Entiéndeme es una decisión muy difícil

– Como me gustaría estar en el lugar de Natsuki, porque para mí la decisión sería de lo más sencilla

– No lo hagas ver así

– Pero para mí lo más importante es Natsuki, estás por encima de todo – Natsuki llora más

– ¿Te puedo pedir un favor Shizuru?

– Supongo que si

– Dame un plazo

– Natsuki vive de plazos

– Por favor – Pide Natsuki en un ruego

– ¿De cuánto tiempo?

– Una semana, en una semana decido si lo hacemos público o no

– Pero durante la semana no podemos tener contacto

- ¡¿Por qué?

– Porque yo soy muy débil si se trata de ti

– Muy bien, gracias mi am… Shizuru

– Ahora me retiro

– Pero si todavía falta mucho para que el evento acabe

– Lo siento, pero necesito irme

– Está bien, perdón

– Adiós Natsuki

– Adiós Shizuru

CAPÍTULO 9

- Me siento como si tuviera el síndrome de abstinencia, estoy desesperada

- ¿Tan mal estás?

– ¡No me ves!, No puedo dormir, comer si he comido mucho, pero realmente ella se convirtió en una necesidad, estoy al borde del colapso

– Y esto ¿Por cuanto tiempo más será?

– Dos días – Se ve muy desesperada

- Bueno pero ya tienes todo claro ¿No? Es una ventaja, aunque no entiendo como eres tan tonta

- No es el momento para que pongas sal en la herida, pero ciertamente ahora todo está muy claro

- ¿Qué decidiste?

- ¿Por qué preguntas lo que es obvio?

- Así que ya no te molesta que vea a través de ti

- Ya que, además siempre lo has hecho

- Ummm, veo, en fin, hay algo que aun no entiendo

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué la trajiste a ella?

- No sé, estaba por ahí y cuando le dije que venía para acá dijo que quería visitarlas

- ¿No se te hace raro? Porque no es que ella siempre se comporte así de amable ¿O si?

- Pues no, yo pensaba decirle que no la traería, pero "ella" estaba ahí, así que aproveche para…

- ¿Sacarle celos?

- Si

- ¿Y?

- Nada, tú la conoces, su expresión nunca demuestra sus sentimientos frente a otros, solo yo la he visto de verdad

- Te gusta eso ¿No?

- La amo, y todo lo que ella implica

- Vaya, si que te has vuelto cursi últimamente, jajaja

- ¡Cállate!, No estoy de humor para tus chistecitos

- ¿Quién diría? La directora Natsuki Kruger diciendo cursilerías

- Que te calles

- Pero si es verdad, eres una tonta cursi – Ahora Nao se une a la conversación

- Tú te callas, si no quieres que ande por ahí revelando secretitos tuyos, y tú también Mai, deja de fastidiar

- Muy bien, muy bien – Respuesta en coro

- Nao vámonos, ya se hizo tarde

- ¿La directora me acompañara a mi habitación?

- Jajajaja – Mai suelta la carcajada

- ¡Claro que no!, Deja de decir ridiculeces

- Muy bien Mai, me voy, ya sabes te veo en dos días en la escuela, además ¿Qué haces aquí encerrada siempre? Debes ir de vez en cuando a visitar, ¿Siempre yo tengo que venir?

- Pues ¿Qué esperas?, Si solo vienes a que solucione tus problemas

- Por lo menos te visito, tú ni eso

- Hay que ver que eres realmente descarada Natsuki

Shizuru estaba en casa, imaginaba toda la escena, Natsuki en casa de Mai, como se le había hecho costumbre desde que ésta reapareció. Había jugado muy bien sus cartas hasta ahora, durante toda la semana no se topó con Natsuki ni por las curvas, en ningún lugar, y eso que Natsuki se había esforzado porque se vieran, aun así hoy su muy bien sincronizado plan había fallado, había visto a Natsuki en los parqueaderos saliendo con Nao, eso le había preocupado mucho, pero también había visto la expresión de Natsuki de perrito triste, con grandes ojeras, sin duda alguna su semana había sido horrible, aun así Shizuru dudaba que fuera solo por su causa, - ¿Tanto le ha afectado esto? - A pesar del tiempo juntas Shizuru siempre sintió que los sentimientos de Natsuki no eran tan fuertes como los suyos, probablemente era el miedo a despertar de un sueño hecho realidad, la espera por la respuesta de Natsuki también la tenía muy mal, pero ella durante mucho tiempo había esperado para que Natsuki se decidiera, estando en el limbo, "Tan cerca y tan lejos" así que sabía muy bien como controlarse y tener una expresión siempre amable y hasta feliz.

Natsuki y Nao llegaron a la casa, después de que Nao entró a la habitación Natsuki se quedó parada en la puerta de Shizuru sin saber si tocar o no, Shizuru que solo podía oír los pasos y las puertas, lo único que podía imaginar era que Natsuki había entrado con Nao a la misma habitación.

Natsuki, aun en frente de la puerta de Shizuru, está pensando que hacer – Shizuru si hay algo que quiero, es darte una respuesta ahora mismo, pero no, lo mejor es esperar hasta el día acordado -

Natsuki entonces se retiró de la puerta, entró a su habitación y se tiró en la cama – Tengo que resistir

Shizuru se tranquiliza cuando oye como la puerta contigua se abre, y decide a descansar.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan para mañana?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Por qué tienes la idea de que soy tonta, si la tonta eres tú?

- Debes respetarme Nao

- Muy bien, muy bien

- Pues verás mañana… ¿Por qué se supone que debo contarte?

- Bueno porque tengo curiosidad

- Ahhh… Un momento ¿Y eso a mí qué?

- ¿Vas a decirme o no? ¿Por qué invitaste a Mai-Oneesama a la escuela mañana?

- Bueno, voy a hablar contigo solo porque estoy realmente nerviosa

- Aja, aja

- Pues verás mañana…

… …

- En fin, no tenemos porqué estar hablando de esto, te veo trabajando, ya que nunca haces nada y eres una vaga sin remedio, haz por lo menos esto bien

- Deja de fastidiar Natsuki

- Cállate, no me llames así

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ese es tu nombre no?

- Ciertamente Natsuki, ese es tu nombre – Shizuru entró a la oficina

– ¡Shizuru! – Pasando saliva

- Además ¿Cómo una amiga tan cercana a ti, como lo es Nao-san no te puede llamar por tu nombre? – Shizuru sonríe

- Bueno yo ya me iba, directora, Shizuru-Oneesama, hasta luego – Nao huye de la escena

- No te sentí entrar – Natsuki trata de serenarse

- Acabo de llegar directora – A Natsuki no le agrada la expresión de Shizuru

- Ya veo – Natsuki se muere por besar a Shizuru, por explicarle, pero no, es mejor esperar un poco más para que todo salga bien, tener la seguridad de que no habrán más problemas.

Shizuru se sienta en su escritorio, ¡Llamarla Natsuki!, Definitivamente tenían mucha confianza, muy pocas personas llamaban a Natsuki por su nombre, sin Keigo o título, Mai que era su mejor amiga y ella, nadie más que recordará, y ahora aquella recién aparecida, Nao-san, definitivamente esa persona no le agradaba.

- Shizuru, ¿Shizuru?, ¿Shizuru?, ¡Shizuru!

- Ahhhh ¿Sí?

- Oi ¿Qué te pasa?

- Ah nada, es solo que…

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy algo distraída

- Ummmm

- Aja

- ¿En qué estás pensando?

- Pues que ésta situación es muy incómoda, ¿Podemos terminar con esto hoy?

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues si, ya estoy cansada

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que vamos a terminar?

- No quise decir eso, me refiero a terminar con la situación

- Ah… Aun así no me gusta como suena

- Entonces, ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?

- Creo que es mejor mañana Shizuru, tú dijiste que esperarías el tiempo que te pidiera, solo falta un día

- ¿Por qué quieres alargar mi sufrimiento?

Natsuki no ha podido continuar así, estando tan cerca de Shizuru, sin que Shizuru se dé cuenta (increíblemente) se acerca y la besa, Shizuru tampoco se resiste, el tiempo de espera se le ha hecho eterno, además si hay algo a lo que no puede resistirse, definitivamente es a Natsuki, el beso se profundiza, sus lenguas pelean por pasar a la boca de la otra, y finalmente Shizuru permite que Natsuki pase, a la vez que Natsuki se sienta en la piernas de Shizuru para estar en una posición más cómoda, Natsuki acerca a Shizuru rodeándola con sus brazos, Shizuru toma a Natsuki de la parte baja de la espalda, empieza a hacer falta el aire, sin embargo ellas no quieren separarse, finalmente cuando ya no pueden más, toman una bocanada de aire.

- Perdón, pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana – Natsuki se levanta y se dirige a su escritorio como si nada.

Shizuru no sabe que decir o como reaccionar, trata de hacer como si nada, la actitud de Natsuki sí que la ha confundido.

CAPÍTULO 10

Es el día, de nuevo una reunión con los representantes de todos los países y los altos mandos de Garderobe también estaban presentes, por supuesto.

- Oi Shizuru, hay algo que quiero preguntarte – Muy nerviosa

- ¿Si Natsuki? – Shizuru está intrigada

- Em, pues, es que no se como decírtelo – Aun nerviosa

- Natsuki me preocupas – Muy preocupada

- No tienes porque preocuparte, es una pregunta sencilla

- Cof, cof, cof… ¿Podrían dejar la charla para otro momento? – Miss Maria interviene

- Lo siento mucho Miss Maria – Natsuki está completamente roja

- Es increíble que la directora este dando el mal ejemplo – Miss Maria se retira mientras las sentencia con la mirada

- Entonces dime

- Pues, ya, con respecto a nuestro tema, ¿Tú que harías en mi lugar?

- ¿Era eso lo que me ibas a decir?

- Si

- Bueno, está bien, aunque yo creo que es obvio, y que muchas veces lo he dejado en claro, yo doy todo por ti Natsuki

- Ummm, disculpa, pero de todas maneras quería confirmar

- Debo suponer entonces que me tienes una respuesta

- Si, desde hace días

- Entonces ¿Por qué no me respondiste ayer?

Miss Maria les lanza una mirada asesina

- Porque esperaba éste momento

Natsuki de pronto se pone muy roja, es demasiado visible, todos se quedan mirándola, Miss Maria los reprende con su mirada y aquella expresión en su cara, la gente intenta fingir que no ve, Natsuki a pesar de eso, se arma de todo su valor y le toma la mano a Shizuru, la gente cotillea, y de nuevo Miss Maria los reprende silenciosamente.

Natsuki se acerca a Shizuru, de modo que solo ella pueda escuchar lo que le dirá en un susurro

- Perdón, soy muy tonta para esto, pero realmente yo, también lo dejaría todo por ti mi Shizuru - Shizuru no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco (No al nivel de Natsuki obvio, en realidad apenas es visible)

- Gracias

- Así que a esto te referías – Nao habla para sí misma, le causa gracia como la gente reacciona ante una cosa tan sencilla, pero claro, está que muere de la risa de ver la expresión de tonta (Según ella) de Natsuki.

_[Flashback]_

- Pues verás, mañana hay reunión, como todas las semanas y - Natsuki es interrumpida

- ¿Lo anunciaras? Nunca lo creí de una cobarde como tú

- Cállate, no podría anunciarlo, a mí no se me da eso

- Entonces no entiendo

- Simplemente no lo esconderé

- Sigo sin entender, ¿Entonces para que vendrá Mai-san?

- Ya le dices Mai-san, hay que ver que eres muy…

- No lo digas, ya lo sé

- Pues es que en la casa si lo anunciaré

- ¿Harás una reunión en casa para decir lo que todo el mundo sabe?

- Un cotilleo no es suficiente, además es lo único que se me ocurre

- Eres tan simple, hay que ver

- Bueno, y te conté esto porque tú me ayudaras

- ¿Qué? ¿Se te zafó un tornillo?

- Claro que si, por ordenes de la directora estás encargada de organizar una cena para… Pues serían, Mai y aquella niña, Youko, Yukariko-Sensei, Miss Maria, Shizuru, tú y yo, 8 personas

- ¿Lo dirás delante de Miss Maria?, Entonces no me lo perderé por nada del mundo

- ¿Y que es lo que estás esperando que no empiezas a organizar?

- ¿No deberíamos hacerlo para más personas?, Después de todo, puede que alguien quiera repetir

- Si, tienes razón

- Pero dime, ¿No invitaras a Kaichou-san Yukino?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso? Además Haruka…

- Si ya recuerdo, jajaja

- No es gracioso

- Bueno, es que la presidenta siempre estuvo interesada en la relación de ustedes dos

- ¿Cómo? – Natsuki mira a Nao con cara de asesina

- Nada, ¿Qué cosas digo no? – Nao se da cuenta que metió la pata

- ¡Ahora me cuentas! ¿O quieres que te lo pregunte Shizuru? – Natsuki tiene una expresión de maldad

- No, no, no, ya que me lo pides tan amablemente prefiero contártelo a ti

- Bien, escucho

- Pues verás… … Entonces en conclusión, ella quería saber que clase de relación tenían ustedes, y pues por eso fue que paso todo

- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que todo eso fue porque Yukino tenía curiosidad por saber cual era mi relación con Shizuru?

- ¿Qué te puedo decir?

- Eres una desgraciada Nao, te mataré

- Calma, calma, esa no es una actitud digna de la directora de Garderobe

- Tú cállate, pequeña…

- El punto es si las vas a invitar o no

- Claro que no, si encima de todo, Haruka le contó a Shizuru lo que ella vio, y por culpa de ellas, y tuya también, estuve peleada con Shizuru como una semana

- Bueno eso no es mi culpa

- Claro que sí, acepta tus responsabilidades

- Muy bien, lo siento, lo siento

- Ahora encárgate de lo que te pedí, que sea perfecto, porque donde salga algo mal le digo todo a Shizuru, a ver ella como lo toma

- ¿Por qué siempre me amenazas con ella?

- Porque pareces tenerle miedo, y porque pues… Yo también se lo tengo

- Ciertamente aquella expresión de ella me causa mucha… Impresión

_[Fin del Flashback]_

Shizuru estaba desesperada porque aquella reunión acabara, para estar con ella, aquella chica de que nuevo le había robado el corazón (Como si eso fuera posible), Natsuki.

Natsuki era tal y como ella pensaba, una niña traviesa e impredecible, de verdad que no estaba preparada para lo que Natsuki hizo y eso que la conocía muy bien. Quizás podía leer en Natsuki lo que pensaba y sentía, pero nunca lo que haría, aun así, había sido el detalle más lindo del mundo, Shizuru siempre supo que Natsuki no lo gritaría a los 4 vientos, pero esto nunca se lo imaginó, estaba más que satisfecha.

Finalmente todo acabo, aun Natsuki se encontraba nerviosa por lo que le vendría después de esto, todos lo habían visto y solo restaba esperar la respuesta oficial con respecto a sus cargos, sin embargo no importaba, ver a Shizuru así - Se vio tan linda con ese pequeño sonrojo – Pensó Natsuki, definitivamente lo único que quería era hacer feliz a su amada Shizuru y estaba segura que si con este tonto detalle se había sorprendido, es porque no tenía idea de su otro plan.

Otra cosa que la había tenido incomoda en la reunión, era aquella mirada de burla de la desgraciada de Nao – Donde ésta estúpida se ría, la mato – Además, lo otro en que pensaba Natsuki era – Más vale que hayas preparado todo muy bien Nao -

Natsuki se encuentra en la entrada de la casa esperando que Shizuru llegue, todavía divagando en lo mismo. Shizuru la ve sentada en una silla del jardín y se acerca silenciosamente, al ver la expresión de Natsuki, y sumado con que no la había esperado para salir del castillo de la reina, no puede evitar aquel tonto miedo.

- Mi Natsuki parece enojada, ¿Estás arrepentida? – Shizuru pregunta, aun no creyéndose lo que pasó, pero claro, esperando una respuesta negativa

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no me arrepiento!, ¿Aun no me crees verdad?

- ¿Qué?

- Aun no me crees que te amo a ti y solamente a ti

- ¡Natsuki ikesu! Quiere que yo me sonroje

- Aun espero tu respuesta

- ¿Ara?

- ¿Me perdonas? – Natsuki la mira con un dejo de suplica

- Natsuki no escucha lo que le digo, yo la perdone sin que siquiera tuviera que pedirlo

- Te amo Shizuru

Natsuki se acerca a Shizuru y la besa, un beso pequeño, como un símbolo para cerrar el compromiso

- Yo también te amo, Nat-su-ki – El efecto fue inmediato, Natsuki se sonrojó

- Ven vamos – Natsuki toma a Shizuru de la mano y la lleva hacia la casa

- Tan temprano y Natsuki ya quiere estar conmigo – Shizuru de nuevo bromea

- Aunque no lo creas, hasta extrañe esas insinuaciones tuyas – Natsuki de todas maneras se sonroja

- Es que no puedo evitarlo, Natsuki se ve tan linda así

- Siempre me dices lo mismo – Y Natsuki piensa - Pero ésta vez serás tú la que se sonroje y mucho -

Natsuki de pronto ve a Mai por la ventana, está riendo a carcajadas, definitivo, hay algo que está mal.

- Shizuru, ¿Puedes esperarme un momento aquí?

- Ara, ara, Natsuki primero me promete ir a la habitación y luego me abandona en el jardín

- ¡Shizuru!

- Ahora me regaña – Shizuru hace un puchero

- Por favor Shizuru, ¿Si?

- ¿Quién se puede negar a tu carita tan linda?

- ¡Shizuru! – Natsuki ya no puede con su sonrojo, decide entrar de una vez

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Está todo listo?

- Pues sí – Responde Nao

- ¿De qué te reías Mai? – Natsuki parece estresada

- Pues que te puedo decir, hablábamos de cosas graciosas

- Más vale que todo salga bien

- Si, si, no fastidies – Responde Nao muy borde

- Muy bien

Natsuki sale de nuevo, se acerca a Shizuru y le toma la mano

- Ahora si vamos

- ¿Por qué entraste? – Shizuru está confundida

- No te preocupes, solo ven

Natsuki y Shizuru se dirigen a la casa, la dichosa cena tan preparada, ciertamente Shizuru se llevara una sorpresa, pero no será la única.

CAPÍTULO 11

La mesa estaba finamente arreglada, el servicio que había contratado Nao era impecable, y se veía a dos chicas, que al parecer eran profesionales en el tema, ir de la cocina a la mesa y viceversa, Nao las dirigía perfectamente. Todas las invitadas estaban reunidas en la sala, allí estaba ella, Mai de nuevo muriendo de la risa, a Natsuki esto le daba mala espina.

- ¿Natsuki qué significa todo esto? – Shizuru no entendía nada

- Pues si esperas un poco te enteraras – Natsuki trataba de ser seria, para que Shizuru no insistiera

- ¿Me esconderás algo a mí? Tu Shizuru – Natsuki se sonrojó, si seguían así terminaría por contarle todo, arruinando la sorpresa, aunque era muy obvio, según ella

- Ven, vamos a la sala y saludas a Mai – Excelente manera de salir de esto, pero ¿Qué tal si Mai abría su gran boca?, Aunque Mai sabía que si hacia eso, le iría muy mal

- Está bien – Shizuru dejó de insistir, Natsuki parecía querer guardar el secreto hasta último momento, así que la dejaría

Natsuki volteó y vio la mesa, habían más puestos, la mesa parecía demasiado grande, habían 1, 2,… ¡10 puestos! Dos más de los acordados.

- ¡Nao! – La voz de Natsuki dejó a todos los presentes de piedra, daba mucho miedo

- ¿Dime? – Al parecer a Nao no le afectaba aquel tono de voz

- Ven acá

Nao y Natsuki se van para la cocina, Natsuki esta enojadísima y arrastra a Nao, todas las personas hacen como si nada.

- ¡Nao! Me puedes explicar esos dos puestos demás en la mesa – Natsuki si que estaba furiosa, aunque a la vez preocupada

- Pues es que te tengo una sorpresita – Nao está divertida con la actitud de Natsuki

- ¿Qué? – El grito se oye por toda la casa, ahora el tono era de preocupación y miedo

- Sí, para que veas cuanto te quiero – El tono de broma de Nao tenía en un vilo a Natsuki

- ¿Invitaste a mis padres? – La preocupación era evidente

- No

- ¿Invitaste a los padres de Shizuru?

- No

- ¿Entonces?

- No se porque no se me ocurrió eso, son ideas excelentes

- Nao

- Ya déjalo, no es tan grave

- Muy bien te creeré porque, si no invitaste ni a mis papás ni a los de Shizuru, no puede ser tan grave

- Si relájate, O-ne-e-sa-ma – Tono seductor

- ¡Cállate! Shizuru puede oírte

- Bueno ya

Natsuki y Nao salen de la cocina, Natsuki está un poco más tranquila, además ya todo había sido servido. Nao llama a todas a la mesa, al parecer ya había dispuesto como se sentarían.

La mesa era rectangular, y Natsuki se sentaría en la cabeza, a su derecha estaría Shizuru (Obviamente), en el puesto contiguo Youko, y los dos puestos siguientes estarían vacios. A la izquierda de Natsuki se sentaría Mai, junto a ella Mikoto, Nao y por último Yukariko, y en la otra punta de la mesa estaba Miss Maria claro. Todas se sentaron de acuerdo a las indicaciones de Nao.

- Directora me puede explicar esto – Miss Maria parecía indignada por no estar informada de lo que pasaba

- Si, claro Miss Maria, creo que lo mejor es hablar de esto de una vez – Natsuki se sentía intimidada por Miss Maria, pero estaba muy decidida a hacer esto desde hace tiempo

- Espera Natsuki, aun no – Nao intervino – Faltan invitados

- ¿Natsuki? – Susurra Shizuru enojada por la familiaridad entre Nao y Natsuki

- Si, creo que somos importantes en ésta casa – Se hace la ofendida mientras voltea la cara hacia un costado

-Totalmente de acuerdo, pero creo que nuestras compañeras no nos quieren, especialmente la directora – Parece muy triste, y cubre sus ojos azules haciendo una expresión de tragedia

- ¿Sara? – Mai parece entre sorprendida y feliz

- ¿Así que eran ellas las que faltaban Nao? – Natsuki dirigiéndose a Nao – Deja de hacer teatro Sara, te conozco muy bien, la gente cree que eres seria, pero no se si tú dañaste a Mai, o ella te daño a ti

- Creo que siempre tendremos esa duda – Agregó Shizuru

-Shizuru-Oneesama no está en posición de decir eso – Ahora intervino Maya

- Tal vez tengas razón – Shizuru respondió con una gran sonrisa

Mai y Sara, debido a que no se han visto en tanto tiempo se dan un gran abrazo, además luego están muertas de la risa por algo que Mai le ha contado al oído a Sara.

- Jajajaja, ¿En serio? ¿Al fin se ha decidido?, No lo puedo creer – Ante los comentarios, Natsuki se imagina de que hablan y se sonroja

- Si, ¿Cierto que es increíble? – Mai se está divirtiendo con la situación

- Mai es mía – Mikoto se le tira encima a Mai y se acomoda en "Su lugar"

- Sara, te presento a Mikoto, ella es mi master, de alguna manera extraña

- Ohhh – Sara parece sorprendida

- Mikoto ella es Sara, era mi Heya-Gakkari – Mai le muestra con la mano a Sara, quien sonríe encariñada por la niña

- Lamento que haya caído mi responsabilidad como Pilar sobre ti Sara – Mai se muestra un poco apenada

- En realidad me divierto mucho siendo un pilar - Sonríe

- Entonces me alegro

- Chicas pueden sentarse – Natsuki les pide que tomen asiento

- Ahh claro – Responden Mai y Sara a coro, al darse cuenta que Maya se ha sentado hace rato y Miss Maria las mira mal

- Argh, argh, directora decía usted – Miss Maria insiste en el tema

- Claro Miss Maria, yo quería acabar con el chisme que ronda por la casa, me tiene aburrida ser la comidilla de todas

La cara de Shizuru es de sorpresa, acaso Natsuki va a… ¡No! Imposible

- ¿Puede ser más clara directora?

- Si, Shizuru y yo… - Natsuki pierde el valor, viendo esto, Shizuru la toma de la mano dándole todo su apoyo – Somos pareja

Shizuru sonríe ampliamente, a pesar de estar consternada por no haber previsto esto, la felicidad la embarga

- ¿Y ese es el motivo de ésta cena? – Miss Maria, quien parece confundida más que cualquier cosa, tiene una expresión como de no entender

- ¿Usted no está molesta o algo así? – Natsuki también parece confundida

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Es su vida privada – Miss Maria dice esto de manera muy seria

- Pues es que yo pensé que usted diría algo así como, que nuestra relación era inmoral y que quizás… - Natsuki es interrumpida

- ¿Quizás qué? ¿Perderían sus cargos como pilares de Garderobe? – Miss Maria termina la frase

- Pues sí – Natsuki responde algo apenada

- Veo que no me conocen aún, no me interesan sus vidas privadas, lo único que quiero es que la escuela marche a la perfección y que no hayan fallas en el trabajo

- Ehhhh Gracias, supongo, Miss Maria – Natsuki está medio ida pensando – ¿Cómo es que ésta señora me sale con eso?, Si yo pensé que iba a hacer el mega escándalo y por esa razón estuve alejada de mi Shizuru todo este tiempo, ah supongo que Nao tiene razón y soy una idiota -

- Natsuki, Natsuki, ¿Natsuki? – Shizuru se preocupa

- Ehm, ¿Si? – Vuelve en sí

- ¿Estás bien? Hace un momento parecía como si estuvieras ida

- No te preocupes ¿Sí? Solo me sorprendí un poco – Natsuki usa un tono de disculpa

La respuesta de Miss Maria no solo sorprendió a Natsuki sino a la mayoría, la única que parecía no estar así era Shizuru, ella sí había previsto esto, y por eso había presionado a Natsuki de esa forma, Miss Maria no era aquella persona amargada que todos creían.

- Mai, ¿Y esto desde cuándo? – Maya quien no había sido informada al inicio de la cena, no pudo contener la curiosidad

- Pues que te digo, Natsuki se volvió seria y madura, como desde hace un mes o un poco más

- ¡Cállate! ¡Como si tú fueras la madurez en persona! – Natsuki se defiende

- ¡Increíble que se hayan demorado tanto!, Yo pensaba que solo lo mantenían oculto – Maya ignora a Natsuki por completo

- Pues yo me sorprendí mucho cuando el otro día fue a buscarme diciendo que estaba confundida, le di un buen golpe, pues me dijo que nunca habían avanzado, jajaja

- Por lo menos debiste decirme para estar preparada, solo se lo dijiste a Sara

- Cuando volteé tú ya habías tomado asiento ¿Esperabas que lo dijera por encima de la mesa?

- No hablen como si no estuviéramos presentes, ¿No les da pena? ¿Chismear frente a mí? ¿Frente a Shizuru?

- Tienes razón Natsuki – Dice Mai

- Disculpa Shizuru-Oneesama – En coro Mai y Maya

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso yo estoy pintada en la pared o no merezco respeto?

- No se preocupen chicas, en realidad su alegre conversación no me molesta

- ¡Shizuru!

- Ara, ara, Natsuki no puede regañarme, ya que fue ella quien trajo el tema a colación

Natsuki se sonroja, ya sabía que a Shizuru no le importaba declarar su amor delante del mundo si era necesario, en fin tendría que acabar con el tema

- Nao, ¿Puedes empezar a servir?

- Claro – Con un tono un poco más fuerte – Chicas, por favor, pueden empezar

- ¿Natsuki? – Shizuru habla con un pequeño susurro de manera que solo Natsuki pueda escucharla

- ¿Si? – Natsuki responde de igual manera

- ¿Hace cuánto planeaste esto? ¿Y quienes te ayudaron?

- Pues, como al otro día de discutir contigo empecé a pensar que hacer, unos días después ya lo tenía planeado, y pues ayer cuando me encontraste hablando con Nao fue que le pedí que organizara todo.

- ¿Solo ella te ayudó? – Aun con el mismo tono

- Pues si, Mai ya sabía, pero tú la conoces, ella nunca colabora

- ¡Natsukiiii! Mou, deja de hablar mal de mí – Mai se da cuenta

- Y tú deja de escuchar las conversaciones privadas, ¿No que eras muy madura? ¡Hump!

Las muchachas empiezan a servir, pero ante los ojos incrédulos de Natsuki, a todas las presentes se les sirve, menos a Shizuru y a ella misma, después de que las chicas han terminado su trabajo, Natsuki no lo soporta

- Nao, me puedes explicar esto – Muy enojada, señalando su plato vacío

- ¿Qué? – Nao actúa cínicamente

- ¿Por qué no nos han servido a Shizuru a mi?

- Ahhh, ¿Eso?, No te preocupes Natsuki-chan, es que les tengo una sorpresita

- ¿Cómo? ¿Otra? – Natsuki palidece

- Chicas traigan los platos especiales

Cuando las muchachas terminaron de servirles a Natsuki y Shizuru, levantan las tapas de plata que cubrían los "Especiales", Natsuki solo pudo sonrojarse, mientras solo se escucha

- Ara, ara, que considerado de tu parte Nao-san.

CAPÍTULO 12

- Nao ¿Qué significa esto? – Natsuki a pesar de su sonrojo logra recomponerse para hacer la pregunta

- ¿De qué hablas directora, es obvio que esa es la comida? – Nao no puede evitar ser cínica, se encoge de hombros, mientras levanta las manos

- No te hagas la tonta, sabes bien de que hablo, ah ¿Pero quieres que te lo diga? Muy bien, explícame ¿Por qué a todas les fue servido Filet Mignon en salsa de vino tinto, y a nosotras nos sirven mariscos y ostiones? – Natsuki no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse mientras decía lo que le fue servido

- Pues creo entonces, que a la directora le hace falta cultura general, porque todo el mundo sabe que los mariscos y ostiones son… - Nao es interrumpida por Natsuki

- Yo se exactamente que son idiota… - Natsuki también es interrumpida

- Afrodisiacos – Dice Youko con una expresión de seriedad

- Jajajaja – Suelta la carcajada Mai

Mai hacia tiempo estaba a punto de soltar la risa, pero el detonante definitivamente había sido Youko-san, después de eso toda la mesa empezó a reír, a excepción claro de Natsuki, quien estaba a punto de explotar de la rabia, Shizuru quien no podía o definitivamente Natsuki se enojaría mucho con ella y esto dañaría sus planes, y Miss Maria a quien para nada le hacia gracia.

-¿Por qué nos sirves esto? ¿Qué te pasa?

- Bueno pero que tiene de malo, o ¿Será qué aun no lo han hecho? – Maya después de calmarse lanza la pregunta

- Como se nota que no vives en ésta casa Maya, si esas dos no dejan dormir de tanto ruido que hacen ¿No es así? – Nao dirige la pregunta a las demás personas

- Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? – Maya continúa

- Si, es lo mismo que yo pregunto – Dijo Nao

- ¡Como si necesitáramos este tipo de cosas!, Además, a ustedes que les importa – Natsuki está muy enojada y no se da cuenta de lo que dice

- Uhhh, que fogosa Natsuki-chan – Mai lo dice a punto de volver a reír

Shizuru sonríe ampliamente, ciertamente ella ha comprobado que Natsuki no necesita de esto, aunque ¿Quién sabe que podría pasar?, Quizás la experiencia podría ser aun mejor

- ¿Ehhh? – Natsuki se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y la sangre se le agolpa en la cara

- Bueno yo me retiro, ya que no me interesa este tipo de plática, si están así sin siquiera haber tomado – Miss Maria está ofendida por el comportamiento de las más importantes Otomes – No me quiero imaginar después

- Pero Miss Maria, ¿Acaso ya ha terminado? - Natsuki abre los ojos tanto como puede, para comprobar que efectivamente Miss Maria ya ha terminado

- Claro directora ¿No lo ve? – Miss Maria busca con la mirada a Nao – Señorita Juliet Nao Zhang, debo admitir que tiene un muy buen gusto, y eso no lo esperaba de usted, estuvo muy bien organizada la cena

- Hasta luego Miss Maria – La expresión de desesperación de Natsuki la deja algo preocupada pero aun así se va

- Ahora si estoy en problemas – Natsuki lo dice más para sí misma, que para alguien en especial – Sin Miss Maria aquí esto va a ser terrible – Se sienta, mientras esconde el rostro entre sus manos

- Ara, ¿Natsuki se arrepiente de lo que hizo? – Ni Shizuru se creía sus palabras, aun así quería ver sonrojada a Natsuki, haciendo "Esa linda expresión" como ella decía

- Ehh, no es eso,… Pero es que verás,… No quise decir eso, lo que pasa es que… ¡Ahh Shizuru! ¡No me andes bromeando! Estoy muy tensa por culpa de ésta partida de locas que tenemos por amigas, y tú también te vas a unir con ellas para molestarme – Natsuki inicialmente tenía gacha la cabeza, por haber dicho aquella palabras, pero cambia su actitud cuando a pesar de estar muy nerviosa decide ver a Shizuru a la cara, y ¿Qué ve? Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con lo cual nota que Shizuru solo ha estado jugando con ella, se tranquiliza, su querida "Oneesama" no está enojada, pero ahora ella es la que se ha enojado, estando tan tensa viene Shizuru a bromearle también, ¡NO!

- ¿Partida de locas? ¿Eso me incluye? – Pregunto Youko sería

- Claro que no, no me refería ni a ti ni a Yukariko-Sensei – Natsuki tiene aquella expresión que usa para tratar con los diplomáticos de todos los reinos

- ¿A mi también Natsuki-chan? – Pregunta Mai con cara de cachorrito regañado

- ¡A ti más que a nadie!, No me vengas con esa expresión, que tú eres la peor de todas – Natsuki le responde con aquel aire de regaño que bien conoce Mai

- ¡Mou Natsuki!, Eres muy cruel con tu noble y dulce amiga, o sea yo, es que tu cara cuando te hacen una broma, jajajajaja, es irresistible, hasta Shizuru-san te toma el pelo, acéptalo

- ¡Hump! No se como te soporto – Natsuki voltea la cara haciéndose ver ofendida

- ¡Si tú eres la que me busca! Confiésalo, me adoras – Y Mai sigue tomando el pelo

- Deja de fastidiar, ¡Loca! – Natsuki trata de estar seria, pero le ha dado un poco de risa aquella tonta conversación

- Oi, que falta de respeto para con nosotras Sara, venimos a visitar y nos tratan mal – Maya finge tristeza

- Es cierto – Sara toma para sí el mismo gesto

- Ya, ya, ¡Ay! Creo que necesito nuevas amistades – Natsuki mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro mientras tiene una medio sonrisa

- ¿Entonces Natsuki-Oneesama me considera su amiga? – Nao preguntaba esto con un tono sarcástico, pero eso no significaba que la pregunta no fuese en serio, y que esperara una buena respuesta

- ¿Es qué acaso no entiendes el idioma? Ni muerta respondería a tu pregunta después de todas las que me has hecho hoy – Natsuki está indignada, y pues es cierto, Nao ha sido la culpable de todo

Nao sonríe un poco, al fin se ha terminado de aclarar lo que pasó en Ealis, después de todo, la tensión por aquella situación siempre estaba presente, ahora aquello solo vendría a ser una bromita de Nao para sacarle información a Natsuki.

La cena transcurrió en normalidad (Entiéndase normalidad como seguir molestando a Natsuki indefinidamente), Natsuki terminó por comerse su cena, aunque fueran mariscos (Y ostiones) y tuviera el ceño fruncido. Todas las demás también comieron (Incluida Shizuru), la cena por fin había acabado, Mai y Mikoto se quedarían en la habitación de huéspedes, ya que era muy tarde como para irse, las demás tenían su propia habitación, y el cansancio poco a poco las estaba venciendo, ya solo estaban en la sala, Natsuki, Shizuru y Nao.

- Supongo que con esto quedamos a paz por lo de Ealis ¿No directora? – Preguntó Nao con un tono cansado

- Ahhh sí, ya te dije que sí – Natsuki estaba demasiado distraída como para notar hacia donde iba la conversación

- ¿Lo de Ealis? ¡Natsuki! No me digas que están hablando de… – Shizuru recordaba perfectamente lo que le había contado Haruka, y es que ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

-¡Noooooooo! ¿Cómo crees?, lo de Ealis es… - Natsuki es interrumpida por Nao

- Bueno directora, Shizuru-Oneesama, ya me voy a dormir, me muero del sueño, ja ne – Aunque Nao trataba de aparentar se sentía un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

Después de decir eso, Nao desapareció por las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz. Shizuru miraba a Natsuki en forma de interrogante, mientras Natsuki estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

- No me mires así – Dijo a modo de suplica

- Entonces termina de responderme – Le dijo Shizuru seria

- Es que no se como te lo vayas a tomar, bueno en realidad estoy segura que lo vas a tomar mejor que cuando hablamos de ese incidente en Ealis hace días – Natsuki aun tenía un tono suave en su voz, mientras pensaba en las palabras correctas

- ¿Mejor? Entonces supongo que no es tan grave – La expresión de Shizuru denotaba extrañeza, como si no se terminara de creer lo que escuchaba

- Bien Shizuru, lo que pasa es que en realidad yo no le gusto a Nao ni nada de eso, ella lo que en realidad quería era obtener una información, y su brillante plan fue seducirme – Ahora la tranquilidad ha vuelto a Natsuki, mientras le dan hasta un poco de risa sus palabras

- ¿Ara? Realmente me siento confundida, pero entonces ¿Le dijiste lo que quería saber? – Shizuru pregunta con suma tranquilidad, tiene curiosidad solamente

- Es gracioso, ahora que lo dices, porque no se como fue termine diciéndole eso cuando no era cierto, supongo que mi subconsciente me traiciono, y no le dije la verdad sino lo que yo quería que fuese verdad, aunque no lo aceptaba

- ¿Ara?, Natsuki me estas confundiendo más

- Veras, le di a entender lo que no era

- Pero tú querías que eso fuera verdad ¿Correcto?

- Sí, y lo mejor es que ya es verdad

- ¡Natsuki! – Shizuru hizo un mohín, queriendo decir "No me ayudas a entender con tus respuestas"

- Entonces, después de todo no le mentí, claro, ella ya lo sabe, todo el mundo lo sabe

- ¿Saber qué?

- Es verdad lo que dice Mai, eres muy perspicaz con todo excepto con lo que yo siento por ti

- ¿Ara?

- Si, lo que ella quería saber era que clase de relación teníamos

- ¿Te lo preguntó?

- Como si respondiese ese tipo de cosas

- ¿Entonces?

- Uso métodos poco convencionales para sustraer la información

- Seducirte

- Exacto

- ¿Entonces que paso?

- Me negué

- ¿Y asumió que era porque teníamos una relación?

- No exactamente

- Natsuki termina de contarme que haces que mi cabeza de vueltas

- Bien, mi respuesta le dio a entender eso

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Jajaja, ¿En serio te lo tengo que decir?

- Mou, ¡Natsuki ikesu!, quieres que muera de curiosidad

- La curiosidad mato al gato… Mi amor (¡Ha!, si tenía que firmar mi obra)

- ¿Entonces no me lo dirás?

- Depende, si estás dispuesta a hacer que yo no sea una mentirosa

- Claro que sí, sabes que hago cualquier cosa por ti

- ¿Y qué tal si lo que te pido es muy difícil?

- Nada es difícil para mí si estoy con Natsuki, porque yo amo a Natsuki

- Oh, ¡Shizuru!, Me vas a hacer sonrojar de nuevo, no es justo

- Pero yo te amo Nat-su-ki – Sonrisa seductora

- Yo también – Natsuki mira hacia abajo, cuando Shizuru se pone dulce no puede controlar sus emociones

- Bien, y entonces ¿Qué le dijiste?

- ¡Arruinaste el momento Shizuru! Ahora no se si pueda decírtelo

- Quizás pueda hacer algo para remediarlo – Tono muy pícaro

- Ahh, ¿Si? ¿Qué? – Ni cuenta se da de lo que ocurre

- ¡Esto!

Shizuru poco a poco había acortado distancia con Natsuki, cuando le dijo que haría algo para remediarlo estaba a escasos centímetros, y cuando dijo "Esto" estaba respirando en los labios de Natsuki, a pesar de la sorpresa Natsuki respondió al beso como si lo esperase, suave y lento, no había de que preocuparse, ya todos los que debían saberlo lo sabían, además era muy tarde en la noche y nadie las interrumpiría.

Natsuki no puede evitar pensar - ¡Ah!, Definitivamente esto era lo que más quería, que me dieras un beso Shizuru, lo necesitaba, desde que empezó ésta estúpida cena no te he podido dar ni un beso pequeñito, yo siempre tengo ideas tan estúpidas, ¡No! Pero verte con tu carita de felicidad lo vale todo, te veías tan linda sorprendida por lo que yo hacia, ¡Soy tan feliz! –

Pero poco a poco, la pasión se adueño del beso (¿Harían efecto los afrodisiacos?), Natsuki rodeó la cintura de Shizuru con sus brazos acercándola más, mientras Shizuru tomó con sus manos la cabeza de la otra profundizando más el beso, sus lenguas jugaban mientras trataban de absorber la esencia de la otra, Natsuki se fue dejando caer en el sofá, llevándose a Shizuru con ella, cuando el beso les iba dejando sin aliento, se separaron un poco, pero no perdieron el contacto. Shizuru iba mordiendo suavemente los labios de Natsuki mientras recuperaba el aliento para poder empezar de nuevo, ahora el beso era asfixiante, la lengua de cada una competía por pasar y dominar, pero esto lo hacia más sexy, Shizuru se separó abruptamente, dejando un pequeño puente de saliva, para dirigirse hacia el lóbulo de la oreja de Natsuki, mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco, por fin dijo - ¿Qué le dijiste? – Debido a la situación la voz de Shizuru sonaba un poco entrecortada por la falta de aire

- Ahora si hay ambiente

- ¡Vamos dilo! No hagas que te obligue a decírmelo – Dijo Shizuru dando un suave soplido en el oído de Natsuki, a lo que la otra inmediatamente se estremeció

Natsuki sonrió, tomó a Shizuru de los hombros hasta que la dejó sentada sobre sí, Shizuru se acomodó un poco para no perder el equilibrio, después de eso Natsuki tomó las manos de Shizuru y terminó por ponerlas en sus pechos, Shizuru estaba un poco sorprendida por las acciones de Natsuki.

- "Estos" Son solo para el uso de Shizuru

- ¿Le dijiste eso? – La sonrisa fue a su rostro sin siquiera pensarlo

- Si, y dime ¿Vas a cumplir? ¿Vas a hacer que eso sea verdad?

- Por supuesto que si, ¿Lo dudabas?

- No, ni por un segundo

Finalmente se fundieron en un beso, que definitivamente no se quedaría solo en eso.

**FIN**

EPÍLOGO

- Espera Shiz… - Decía Natsuki entre besos

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Shizuru jadeante

- ¡No podemos! Aquí… ¿Si baja alguien? – Natsuki interrumpía un poco los besos para decir una frase al aire – Agua, ya sabes…

- Jajajajaja – Shizuru se apartó completamente dejando caer su cabeza por encima del hombro derecho de Natsuki – Nadie baja a tomar agua a ésta hora – Dijo cuando estaba más calmada

- Pero… Tú… El otro día… - Natsuki trataba de hacerla entrar en razón

- Adoro que mi Natsuki sea tan inocente – Shizuru se levantó un poco para mirarla enternecida

- ¿Ehh? – Ahora preguntó Natsuki

- Te esperaba esa noche, nunca podría dormir tranquila si tú no estás, si no estoy completamente segura que estás bien y duermo aún mejor cuando estoy abrazada a ti, porque te tengo entre mis brazos – Shizuru depositó un suave beso en su frente

- Gracias… - Natsuki estaba completamente sonrojada – Gracias por quererme así

- ¿Entonces Natsuki no me quiere así? – Preguntó Shizuru con tono jocoso

- Si, pero tú casi siempre has sido una niña juiciosa – Natsuki, quien se encontraba sonriendo dio paso a un gesto algo triste

- No pienses en eso ¿Sí? Por favor, hazlo por mí – Shizuru tomó la mano izquierda de Natsuki y la colocó sobre su corazón

- Tienes razón, pero… El caso es que ¡No! ¡Aquí no! Vamos a la habitación – Dijo Natsuki recordando el tema inicial de la conversación

- ¿Temes que nos descubran en la mañana desnudas en el sofá? – Le bromeó Shizuru logrando un efecto inmediato, un nuevo sonrojo por parte de Natsuki

- Ehhh… Vamos – Natsuki intentaba evadir la pregunta

- Muy bien, ¿A dónde? – Shizuru hablaba con los brazos cruzados y en su cara se formaba un gesto interrogativo

- Pues… ¿Entonces es eso? Adoro que mi Shizuru sea tan inocente – Emuló Natsuki a Shizuru

- ¿Ara? – Shizuru no sabía donde, pero se había perdido totalmente en alguna parte de la conversación

- No importa donde, lo que quiero es siempre dormir abrazada a ti – Natsuki se acercó a una sonrojada Shizuru y le besó apasionadamente mientras pensaba – Tendré que empezar todo de nuevo para convencerla de que aquí ¡No!

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Finalmente esto está terminado, ¡No lo puedo creer!, Realmente me encantó escribir éste fanfic y me alegra muchísimo que a tantas personas les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leyéndolo.

No se si ya lo han notado, pero me he dado cuenta de cuanto me he reflejado en este fanfic y me sorprende, le he dado mi vida a este texto, inicialmente creía que los personajes eran independientes, pero no, realmente son una extensión de mí. Mencionando los personajes voy a adentrarme un poco más en ellos, bien, creo que el personaje en quien más trabaje, definitivamente fue Natsuki, la desarrolle sentimentalmente, a propósito la volví sumamente celosa y posesiva, porque a mi parecer esto encajaba perfectamente con el resto de su personalidad, realmente espero no haber caído en OOC3 porque me esforcé mucho para que eso no sucediera.

Shizuru, a Shizuru creo que la deje igual, es que Shizuru es perfecta así, no podría tratar de cambiarla ni un poco, además Sunrise nos dejó a Shizuru perfectamente desarrollada en todas sus facetas, simplemente trate de seguirla. Ahora hablemos de Nao, ella es totalmente Juliet Nao Zhang, no la mezcle con Yuuki Nao como en el caso de Natsuki o Shizuru, en Otome vi un trato más "Dulce" o más bien, no tan hostil entre Nao y Natsuki de manera que lo deje así y la volví una aliada en la relación, creo que la gente le tomó mucho aprecio, y la infaltable, la protagonista menos conocida de Sunrise, Mai, otra madrina de la relación ShizNat, la deje un poco más bromista pero igualmente no tuve que desarrollarla mucho, Mai quedo muy bien planteada desde hace tiempo.

Ahora las aclaraciones finales, ¿Quién mandó la carta? ¿Se lo preguntaron? Aunque creo que quedo implícito en el texto lo dejaré aquí señalado, fue Tomoe, sí, su última acción para vengarse de Shizuru, bueno, las cosas no le salieron exactamente como las planeó.

Por último, aunque definitivamente lo más importante, ¡Gracias! Por apoyarme, ¡Gracias! Por sacar tiempo no solo para leer, sino también para dejar sus valiosas opiniones, debo decir que como mi primer fanfic estoy muy feliz con los resultados que obtuve, aprendí muchas cosas en éste proceso y trate de presentarles un texto agradable y bien cuidado por respeto a ustedes, mis lectores, si encuentran algún error mil disculpas, aun estoy aprendiendo, espero mejorar para la próxima.

GatoCurioso

3 Out Of Character (OOC): En varios relatos sucede que el autor cambia la personalidad del personaje en sí radicalmente para hacer llevadera la historia.

* * *

GLOSARIO

Heya-Gakkari: Persona a cargo, en el caso de Mai Otome es como la hermana menor, la que presta colaboración para recibir tutorías y protección de la Oneesama.

Ikesu: Referencia al japonés, más exactamente al dialecto de Kyoto o Kyoto-ben, traduce literalmente malo o mala. Es una de las palabras que más usa Shizuru.

Ja ne: Referencia al japonés tokiota, significa adiós y es muy informal.

Kaichou: Referencia al japonés, traduce presidente.

Keigo: Es la forma de expresarse en japonés para indicar respeto, humildad y cortesía. El Keigo indica cómo se juzga, en pensamiento, las relaciones entre las personas que se comunican. Se usa el Keigo cuando se refiere a personas, sus posesiones o sus actos.

Konnichiwa: Referencia al japonés estándar, significa buenas tardes.

Mou, Oi (Muletillas): Son las palabras o frases que se repiten mucho por hábito, llegando al extremo de no poder decir frase alguna sin éstas. Estás dos son muy comunes en Japón y las que más usan los personajes del fanfic.

Oneesama: Referencia al japonés, significa hermana mayor, aunque con extremo respeto, para el caso de Mai Otome es una estudiante de mayor grado (Perla) o cualquier Otome ya graduada. Aunque hay una Oneesama específica para cada estudiante, quien es la que ayuda a la menor con tutorías y protección.

Sensei: Referencia al japonés estándar, quiere decir Maestro o profesor, se puede usar anteponiendo el nombre de la persona que se habla.


End file.
